Record Straight
by Vampyre-Hadien
Summary: When Kagome's father dies, her family inherits his record company recording studio. She meets a certain hanyou when she is a small child and runs into him again as a young teen. How will they get along?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle. And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and give me any tips or just to say something about the story.   
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything, but I wish I had a pair of those cute little ears. ... I wann tweak them.. hehe... ok.. On with the story....  
  
The young, sixteen-year-old, raven haired, gray-blue eyed girl walked down the familiar corridors of the large office that her father once owned, now owned by her mother and helped run by her grandfather, her broher and herself.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young 5 year old girl was walking doen the long hallway, holding onto her mother's hand. She was going to visist her father at work. Looking, with her cuirous little gray-blue eyes, her raven hair swishing from side to side in rythm to her head, everywhere she could. Pictures of golden records hung on the wall with the name of a famous band or a famous singer, even the compay's name. Ocassionally, a picture was to be found of a band or a single singer, or a previous owner. She saw older people, managers and producers and a number of various people waslking through the slightly crowded halls. She turned a corner with her mom, her eyes looking another way.  
  
She spotted a little boy with his mother, standing in a room with other people. Beautiful, long, silky silver hair ran down his back. His innocent, golden-honey eyes examined his surroundings.  
  
"Kagome, come on now dear." her mother called.  
  
Kagome me lead into her father's office by her mother. She turned her eyes to her father and smiled. She ran up to her father and gave him a big hug. He smiled while hugging her and kissed her on the top of the head. His wife made her way over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome walked down the hall with a sad smile and tears threatening to fall. She blinked them away. ' I miss you daddy. You should see how successful the office is now.' she thought to herself.   
  
She rounded a corner and accidently bumped into a person, spilling the coffee he had in his hand down the front of her shirt, before she fell to the floor next to some scattered papers that fell out of his hands. She looked up to see who the person she bumped into. He had golden- honey eyes and long silver hair. She gasped in suprise as she realized it was the young boy, obviously older now, that she had saw that one day going to see her father. She hurridely picked up the papers with him with a blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Feh, you sould watch where you're going, stupid wench, instead of day dream while walking."   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Feh, whatever." He grabbed the papers from her hands and walked away, not once looking back. She heard an "Inu baby, what happened?" ad she looked to see who it was. It was a young girl, with long black hair tied loose in the back with a hair tie. She heard him reply "Hey Kikyo. Some stupid wench ran into me." . She was angry at his words, but she didn't let it show.'Kami, this is what you get for day dreaming AND for trying to be nice to people.' She rushed off to her mother's office again where she could try to wash the coffee stain out of her shirt, or at least change into a new one if need be. Her mother always kept extra shirtts for just the emergency. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." she heard her mother call.  
  
She opened the door and walked in with a smile on her face, happy to see her mom after a hard day at school. "Hey mom. How's everything?"  
  
Her mom looked at her and smiled. "Everything's been good." She saw the coffee stain on her shirt and frowned. "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her shirt and said, " Oh, it was nothing. I accidently bumped into a guy who had coffee. Do you mind if I borrow one of your extra shirts until I get home?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded her head understandingly while standing, walking towards a closet that blended well with the rest of the office. She pulled out a white shirt, like the one Kagome had and handed it to her. Kagome walked to the connected bathroom and shut the door. (A/N: This is a high class record company. They have bathrroms and closets inside the major offices for emergencies )  
  
Another knock on the door made Mrs. Higurashi turn to the door in her swivel chair. (A/N; Sorry, Didn't metion that earlier) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Ok. So, how did you like the first chapter? I hope it was good. I'm sorry it was so short, but I wanted to kinda leave a little suspense there. .. Please don't hurt me. Anyway. On with the next chapter.....  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything.. Except the plot of the story. But I still wish I had those ears....  
  
A knock on the door made Mrs. Higurashi turn her attention, and her black leather swivel char, towards the door. With a humble tone and smile she welcomed her guests, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and a party of six came throught the threshold. Mrs. Higurashi smiled more at the group. "Hello. You must be the Shikon Jewels. (as there were two young ladies with them) I'm Higurashi." She offered her hand. Each shook it while giving her their name.  
  
A young woman, about Kagome's age, with dark brown, mid- back length hair put up in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile on her face, shook Mrs. Hiurashi's hand first. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Sango Taijiya. I am one of the backing vocalists and also the bass player."  
  
She stepped aside and let a young man, a little older than Kagome and Sango, with black, shoulder length hair, which was pulled back, and dark brown eyes, introduce himself. "Good after noon Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Miroku Houshi. I am the second guitarist. Would you be so kind as to answer a single question for me?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at him, a little suprised and nodded her head. "Would you be so kind as to...." A growl from behind him stopped him dead in his tracks. "Never mind. Thank you." He stepped aside.  
  
A young little fox-demon jumped up on the desk, slightly startling the woman behind it. With a cute, childish voice, a smile, and a small hand extended out to meet hers he said, " I'm Shippo Kitsune. Im the pianist for the group and I also help Sango-chan with the background vocals." His smile widened as he shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand and her reply with a larger smile on his face. " Hello. Nice to meet you Shippo." Shippo jumped down and walked over to Sango. Sango picked him up and sat him on her shoulder.   
  
The next person was another young woman. Her hair was long, past her waist. It was held in a loose tie in the back. She extended her hand and said prep-ish like " I'm Kikyo Miko. Im the lead singer of this band."  
  
Next up, was a young man. Long, waist length, silver hair fell loosely down his back. His golden-honey orbs examined the woman in front of him. He held out a clawed hand to her and shook her hand. "My name is InuYasha. I'm the lead guitarist."  
  
The woman smiled lightly at him while the next person stepped up to her. He was the spitting image of the previous hanyou. Except this one had a purple crescent moon on his forehead and three purple stipes on each side of his face. His expressionless face was placid and showed nothing. He held out his hand and shook Mrs.Higurashi's hand. "I'm Sesshomaru. I am the drummer and I keep every one here in line. I suppose you will be out new manager?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi was about to reply when Kagome walked out of the bathroom, looking down at her now wet shirt that still had the coffee stain in it, trying to rub it out with some soap, " Mom, the soap here is no good. I'm going to have to... " She looked up at her mom, then at the other guest with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to inter...rupt... "   
  
She locked eyes with InuYasha. "You." was heard from the two in harmony.  
  
A/N : Well... That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this so far. Please review and tell me what you think about it.   
  
Ja Ne..   
  
Sam 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been away from the "office"... Haha... Yeah.. I was visiting an old friend. Anyway... I'm back and I'm working on the story... So.... on with the next chappie .....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu.... Only the story plot.  
  
"You."   
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome then whispered to Inuyashsa "Isn't that the bitch that ran into you a few minutes ago?" Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
Kagome glared, with daggers in her eyes, at Inuyasha. She narrowed them before turning to her mom. "Mom, I'm going to go home so I can try to get this stain out more efficiently. I'll see you later tonight."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded." Ok Kagome. Before you go... " She reached in her purse and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Kagome. "Order a pizza for tonight." Kagome took the money from her mom and smiled. " Okay, mom. Thanks."   
  
Kagome walked out of the office and slowly down that hallway, still angry and slightly shocked at what she just saw. She walked to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. A few minutes later, they opened. She walked in and pressed the level 1 button.   
  
"Hold the door please!" A young woman was heard.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on one of the doors and held it. The young woman entered with a smile on her face. She looked at Kagome. "Hey, weren't you in Mrs. Higurashi's office a few minutes ago?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her."Yes I was. You were in there when I came out of the bathroom."  
  
The young woman smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. I'm Sango by the way.My friends and I have started a band and just got signed up here."  
  
Kagome beamed at Sango, being very proud of her, slightly envious as well. "That's good. Maybe I'll be seeing you around here. My mother is the owner here. I'm Kagome."   
  
The two girls shook hands and started to chat about nothing in particular. Sango asked, " How do you know Inu?"  
  
Kagome looked at her new friend with a confused look on her face. "Inu?"  
  
Sango nodded. " Yeah. The shorter silver haired, golden eyed hanyou."   
  
Kagome sighed and her head dropped. "I don't know him personally. I was walking down the hallway earlier and I was daydreaming, not paying attention to where I was going. Apparently, neither was he and we accidently bumped into each other. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and it spilled all over my white shirt. I had to borrow the shirt I have on now from my mom. She keeps an extra stock of shirts in case something like that happens. Good idea too."   
  
Kagome lifted her head with a smile when the chime rang, signaling they had stopped on the first floor. The door opened and the two girls walked out. Kagome turned to Sango and said, " Well, I better get going. I have to get home to get this stain out. Or at least try."  
  
Sango nodded, giving Kagome a smile and replied," Ok. Maybe I'll see you around. Oh, and don't worry about Inu's comment he made. He's always like that, but deep down, he's a really good guy when he wants to be."  
  
Kagome kept her smile and nodded her head. "Ok. Thank you. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Kagome walked to the curb and waved down a taxi cab. She gave the man the address to frop her off, which was actually a few blocks from her house. She always had a thing about cabs. She paid the man and walked the rest of the way home. She sighed when she walked through the door. Her brother Souta had already come home and was in the living room, playing a video game with her grandpa. She noticed her brother was kicking her grandpa's butt and she giggled lightly at the thought of an old man playing a video game.   
  
She called out," Souta, Mom told me to order a pizza. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Souta yelled back," Yeah. That's great."  
  
Kagome smiled and picked up the phone to dial the closest pizza parlor that delievers. She ordered two large pizzas. The person on the other end said that it would be there within fifteen to twenty minutes. She hung up the phone and went into the living room. Since it was the beginning of summer break, Kagome had nothing to do but to watch over her brother. Her mom had said that there was a spot open at the office and that she should put an application in as soon as possible. She had been working on her application ever since she got out for summer. She estimated that she would get it done within the next few days. She decided that she would stop by her mom's office and see how some things were done before actually applying for the job.  
  
Meanwhile..... With Inu and co.  
  
Inu and Kikyo were arguing again. This wasn't the first time they had done this. They were at Sesshomaru's large house where they had their equipment set up in his basement. There were two couches and two large sofas set up randomly in front and to the side of the instruments. Sango and Miroku sat on one couch, Shippou was sitting on one of the large sofas, as was Sesshomaru in the other. Kikyo and Inu were standing up. This time, they were arguing about a missed note on vocals.   
  
"I did not miss that damned note."  
  
"Yes you did." He looked to Sango. " Say she did Sango. You heard her."  
  
Sango looked from Inu to Kikyo then to the ground. "Don't bring me into this. You know better than that." SLAP "And you know better than that, you freaking HENTAI !"  
  
Miroku's hands had wandered to her rear like they always do.  
  
"I can't believe you turned to one of my best friends to go against me. Inu, how could you?" She turn to walk towards the stairs. Half way up, she turned to Inuyasha and said, " By the way Inuyasha. It's over. And I quit the band." She turned back around and ran up the stairs. The rest of the friends sat in silence while they heard a car start up and drive away. Inuyasha looked at his friends and with a heavy sigh, sat down on the deserted couch. He could feel the eyes of his friends upon him. They all knew he and Kikyo had been having problems but never this bad. Whispering softly, he said,"Do not speak to me of her or what happened." They nodded their head.  
  
Kagome, Souta and their grandpa were eating the pizza that was ordered. Kagome had set a few peices in the fridge for her mom, knowing that the three would eat the whole box if given the chance. She thew the box in the trash and walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Her baggy pants made as much racket as possible. (A/N : In case you're wondering. She's a punk... As are the rest. Except Kikyo. I just haven't gotten to everything yet ) She opened her door and the aroma of the burning incsence swamped her into a peacful sense of serenity. She smiled lightly. She walked towards her bed and fell on her stomach and just laid there, taking in the scent and relaxing. she looked over at her clock. It said 5:30 pm. She groaned. This was one of those nights that she just wished would end soon. She got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. "Souta," she called, "I'm taking a shower. You know what to do!"   
  
"Ok sis."  
  
Kagome started the water, to warm up, while she undressed herself. She looked in the mirror. She looked kinda bad for the day. She didn't usually look this bad. She sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water caress her skin, leaving hot trails behind the small rivers running down her body. She stood for a few minutes, letting the water wash away her thoughts.   
  
When she finished, she dried herself off with her towel and put on her glow in the dark skull, on black background, pajamas on. The shirt was a tight spaghetti strap. The pants were like regular pajama pants but they were long. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, then walked back to the living room to watch Souta until her mom came home. They sat watching t.v. Her mom walked through the door with a frown on her face.  
  
Kagome looked at her with a worried look. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter while heading in the kitchen. Kagome followed. "Well, you know that group that was in my office when you were there?" Kagome nodded. "Well, the supposed lead singer quit on them. She and the lead guitarist had been having some arguments over the last couple of weeks and it finally took its toll. So, either they are gonig to try to find a new singer, or they are going to give up."   
  
Kagome's eyes twinkled. "Mom, what if I tried out."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome, slightly audacious. "Kagome. I want you to get a good job that will benefit you. But.." She sighed "If you want. I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I know how you sing and i personally think its alot better than some of the things I've heard."  
  
Kagome jumped and squealed while hugging her mom. This was what she wanted to do. Be a singer. Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome the address to the Sesshomaru's house where the 'try-outs' would take place. She ran to her room quickly and sat it where she would see it in the morning.   
  
A/N : So, how was that? I hope you enjoy this.  
  
I would like to give a shout out..  
  
Izayoi... Thank you very much for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I get it updated.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Sam 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hehe... Ok... I got the previous chapter up before the day I said, so I'm going to try to do this one by then. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please Review. I like Reviews. They are VERY Uplifting. Hehe... Thanks.... On with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer : Don't we all know already? LoL... I don't own Inu... Wish I did.. He'd be more than my slave.... day dreams Oh yeah, story... Okie... here goes.  
  
'...' - thoughts  
  
"-" - speaking  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Kagome walked up the steps to the house that her mom gave the address to. It was a large Victorian house. She heard music coming from inside. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The music stopped and she heard someone running towards the door. Scratch that, a stampede of people. The door was swung open and the 5 out of 6 people that were in her mom's office the day before stood in front of her. She smiled at Sango and said, "Hi Sango."   
  
Sango smiled,"Kagome, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome replied," well, my mom came home yesterday and told me you were looking for a new lead singer. I asked if I could at least try out." She looked at the others. "Do you mind?"  
  
Every one replied with either a "Sure, go ahead." "No prob." or " Not at all." Except for one. "Yes. We do mind."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu with a slightly hurt expression that she put away quickly. "Well, Inuyasha, I take it. You are very out numbered here, so you should at least give me a chance. The others seem to want me to."  
  
Inu "humph"ed and walked away. The others moved out of the door way to let her enter. They led her to the basement where everything was. Kagome stared in awe at the many instruments. She noticed an electric guitar. "That's Inu's. Don't let him catch you staring at it for too long. He might think you'll try to gank it from him" Miroku said when he saw her staring at the guitar. (A/N : I like that word. Gank... It means steal or take, with the person's knowledge, and not return... Dunno if its spelled right... Dunno if its in the dictionary either..... .....Ok.. Back to the story )  
  
Inu's guitar had stickers all over it with various phrases like "Your band sucks" and " Beer Drinker" and "Pimpin' " . Sesshomaru's drums had stickers on it as well. one said, " A nice ass should be seen and not heard." Kagome giggled at the phrase while thinking of Inu and his attitude.   
  
Sango tapped her on the shoulder with a smile. Kagome turned to face her and the remaining others. Sango pointed out," Sess got that sticker especially for one person."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, knowing the person it was for. "Is there any particular song you would like to hear?"  
  
They looked at each other and shook their heads. Sesshomaru said," But, if you could, pick a song that can hit the high points and low points of your voice."   
  
Kagome nodded and took a minute of thinking to pick a song. She decided to go with Evanescence's "Hello"  
  
" Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here   
  
All that's left of yesterday "  
  
(A/N : Sorry. But Evanescence was the only one I could think of to hit strong high notes )  
  
When she finished, she looked at the others. They were gawking at her. She blushed and said, "It couldn't have been THAT bad."  
  
Sango shook her head," You're right.. It was THAT GOOD."   
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. She looked at her in disbelief. The others said, "She's in." harmoniously. Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red and coughed to try to hide it.   
  
Inu had been standing at the top of the stairs when she had started to sing. He stood with his eyes wide and mouth open. He couldn't believe it. This girl out did Kikyou at voice range. Kikyou couldn't hit hardly any of those notes. Then he grinned. Maybe he could get to like her.   
  
Sango said,"Congradulations. We got ourselves a new lead singer." She then pointed everyone out. "The drummer will be this big lugg here, Sesshomaru. Every one calls him Sess though. And occasionally 'Fluffy'. "Sango rested her forearm on his shoulder.   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow,"Fluffy?"   
  
Sess sighed and nodded " because of my fluffy tail. Everyone wants to pet it for some reaons."  
  
Kagome giggled and looked at the little child like fox beside Sango. "Hello. Who are you?"  
  
The little fox looked at her and grinned widely." I'm Shippou, but don't think that my size means I'm not older than I look. Im actually as old as most of my friends. I'm just short."  
  
Inu, walking down the stairs laughed and said,"Yeah.. He's a midget." and laughed more.  
  
Kagome glared at him. "Don't say that."  
  
Inu said," Why not? He knows I'm joking with him."  
  
Kagome continued to glare at him until she felt something on her behind. Her face lost all expression. Sango screamed," You freaking HENTAI. Stupid idiot. I can't believe you. How could you do that. Rrraaah. That was Miroku by the way. The band pervert. I'm so sorry Kagome." Miroku laid on the floor, knocked out by Sango's hit.  
  
Kagome gave a confused nod and said, "It's ok. I think. I just hope he doesn't do it again."  
  
Inuyasha laughed more," That's a good one. He's gonna do for the rest of his life. Whether it be to you or to any other female that walks past him." He picked up his guitar and started playing.   
  
Sess walked over to the drums and started to play a beat to go along with it. Sango gave Kagome a peice of paper with some lyrics written on it. Kagome nodded and started to study the lyrics and the tempo of the drums along with the guitar. Then she started to sing.  
  
"Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
  
They won't let me go the wrong way  
  
My mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
  
In the end all the sinners have to pay   
  
But...  
  
I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die  
  
He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
  
He wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
  
His good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
  
And...  
  
I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die  
  
When I have kids  
  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't  
  
I'll tell them this  
  
There's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough  
  
I don't wanna live like my mother  
  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
  
And I don't wanna live like my father  
  
I don't wanna give up before I die "  
  
(A/N : That was Smile Empty Soul's 'Silhouettes' for those who didn't know. )  
  
Everyone, including the now awake Miroku, clapped. Even Inu clapped. He was suprised she did so well. He grinned at her when no one else was watching. Kagome looked at him with a blush on her face. She turned to Sess. "May I use your phone?"   
  
Sess nodded and said,"It's this way. You can follow me."  
  
Inu stood up."No, Sess. I'll do it."  
  
Sango looked at him."I thought you didn't like Kags."  
  
Inu replied,"Well... I'm going to have to put up with her now no matter what, so I might as well get to know her before I start making opinions."  
  
Sango gave him a deathly glare and just turned her head. 'I know he's up to something. But I don't know what it is.'   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N : Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.  
  
senko kisei - I'm glad I'm not the only one with those feelings about Kikyou. Man, I can't stand her, but hey... she's there for a reason. Who knows what the series would be like without her.   
  
Izayoi - I will take your words into consideration. Thank you for your tips. I will try to use them as much as possible. If I can remember that is..... lol... Oh.. And I don't know either.. LoL... I forgot it by now. (please no flames)  
  
Ok... Ja ne  
  
Sam 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry fans, I've been at my mom's house and unfortunately, she doesn't have unlimited internet like my father's house does, But that's ok.... I can deal. Hehe... Ok... On with the next chapter..... (Oh, and please no flames for having to wait soooo long. I'll be writing more as long as I don't get writer's block )

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha, but a girl can dream. Right? hehe

Last chapter

Inu replied,"Well... I'm going to have to put up with her now no matter what, so I might as well get to know her before I start making opinions."

Sango gave him a deathly glare and just turned her head. 'I know he's up to something. But I don't know what it is."

Sango continued to glare after Inuyasha. Miroku noticed her continuous glare and decided that it was enough. "Sango dear. Is something the matter?"

Sango shook her head lightly. "No. Everything is fine." She turned back to the remaining group. "What should we do until they return?"

Sess, Shippou, and Miroku shrugged their shoulders. "Why don't we just go upstairs and watch a bit of t.v. while getting to know Kagome a little better?", Miroku suggested.

Sesshoumaru said, " For once, you have a good idea, Houshi."

Miroku blushed and placed his hand on the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "What can I say? Women just have that affect on me." Sango sighed and shook her head. 'When will he ever learn?'

Upstairs

Inu showed Kagome to the phone then walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda can. He looked over at Kagome and lifted his soda up, silently asking if she wanted one. Kagome nodded and Inu grabbed another. He walked over to where Kag was and sat it on the counter.

"Hi mom... No I'm ok. Guess what! I got accepted into their band... No, they said I did wonderful. They really like me... No. I drove here... Everything will be fine mom, don't worry. I'll be home soon... Yes mom, I know. No later than 11. I got it. Love you.. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to Inu. "Why are you such a jerk to everybody?", she said while opening her soda can.

Inu was a little taken aback. "What do you mean by that? You only just met me."

"Not so. We 'bumped' into each other the other day at my mom's office. Then you were rude to me when I tried to apologize."

Inuyasha looked at her displeasingly. "Well, you shouldn't have been daydreaming and walking at the same time." He 'humph'ed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I've seen you somewhere before. But I can't place it." Kagome said, ignoring his insult.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Where could you have seen me? I've never seen you before in my life." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and the others passed them. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her in with the group. Inu just decided to follow them into the living room.

Sango plopped down on one of the love seats with Kagome beside her. The others sat randomly across the room, even on the floor. Sess picked up the remote and turned on the t.v. Then everyone started to ask Kagome questions. Miroku asked, "So, how long have you been in Tokyo?"

Kagome smiled and replied, "All my life. I live at the Higurashi Shrine. So, I'm not used to being this far away from it."

Sango asked, "You're mom is our manager now. What do you think about it?"

Kagome looked up towards the ceiling and thought about, " Well, that will be one thing more to have to put up with but I guess it's ok."

"I heard that the owner of the record company we are at had committed suicide a little over ten years ago." Inu said.

Kagome's eyes went misty and a tear swelled up in her eye. "That was my father. And he was murdered. There was just no way to prove it since it did look so much like a suicide." She lowered her head to try to regain herself.

The room went quiet. No one spoke. No one moved. Inuyasha looked at the girl. He knew how she felt. Both of his parents died when he was a young boy. Kagome looked at everyone, now with a weak, sad smile, but still, a smile. "It's ok everyone. Really. That was a long time ago."

Everyone looked sympathetically at the girl. Kagome sighed. 'Tough crowed, but who could blame them.' "Really. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The talking slowly started up again and Kagome sat back in her seat. A blush creeping on her face. Sango looked at her, "Are you sure you're ok?" Kagome nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "So guys, when are we going to be making a new song?"

Sess said, " Well. We first need you to learn the songs we have already made. Then we'll go from there." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Her dream was about to come true. She was about to be a famous singer in a band with a bunch of great people. 'But what about Inuyasha? He seems to be rude and arrogant. No, I believe that underneath all of the roughness and rudeness, there is a sweet, kind, caring person.' She smiled brighter at that thought.

They sat and talked for the remainder of the time until it came time for Kagome to go home. They said their good-byes and Kag was out the door.

A/N: Ok.. That's it for chapter 5. My longest one yet. I hope you like it. I'll be posting chapter 6 within the next few days. Please review . And please no flames.

Ja ne,

Sam


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi again. Ok. Next chapter coming up.

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter-

Sess said, " Well. We first need you to learn the songs we have already made. Then we'll go from there." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Her dream was about to come true. She was about to be a famous singer in a band with a bunch of great people. 'But what about Inuyasha? He seems to be rude and arrogant. No, I believe that underneath all of the roughness and rudeness, there is a sweet, kind, caring person.' She smiled brighter at that thought.

They sat and talked for the remainder of the time until it came time for Kagome to go home. They said their good-byes and Kag was out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking down a corridor, holding onto someone's hand. She didn't know whom it belonged to. She looked around continuously but she couldn't make out anything. She turned a corner, still holding onto the person's hand. She looked towards a door and saw a little boy playing with a bouncy ball, throwing it up and down. He had silver hair and gold eyes and was wearing a red outfit. It was the second time she had seen him in the office.

She turned another corner and into a room. There, her father sat in a black leather swivel chair. His back to the door. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure there was a smile on his face. She walked around the desk and what she saw, was not a smile. In fact, it was anything but.

Her father sat, with a knife in his chest, his eyes closed. His right hand was bloody, as if he had done it himself.

She heard the person she was with scream. She turned to look at the person. It was her mother. Her hands covered her mouth, tears running down her eyes. She didn't know what was going on. What was happening? 'Why is momma crying? Why is there red stuff on daddy? Why are his eyes closed?'

Kagome bolted up in bed with a cold sweat and tears of running down her cheeks. 'Inuyasha. It was you. You were there. You were the little boy I saw. Now I know why you look so familiar. I saw you the day my father died.' She walked to the bathroom shakily. Why did she have that nightmare of her father's death? And why didn't she recognize Inuyasha when she first saw him?

She turned the sink faucet on cold water and let it pour into her hands. She splashed her face several times then took one of the small towels off the hanger beside her to wipe her face off. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy and her nose was pink. She was still shaking from her nightmare. She sighed and walked into her bedroom. She let herself fall onto her bed and looked over at her bedside clock. It read 2:30 am. She groaned and rolled over onto her side to try to fall back asleep.

The next morning, the ringing of the phone awakened her. Her clock read 5:30 am. She grabbed her portable phone and pressed the 'Talk' button. "Hello." Her voice cracked but it was understandable.

"Hey Kagome. It's Sango. I'm sorry to call so early, but we have a meeting today. Everyone was so caught up in conversation yesterday that we forgot to tell you."

"It's ok Sango. I'll be over right away."

"Ok. But drive safe."

Kagome smiled and replied, "Ok. I will. See you in a few."

"Bye."

Kagome placed the phone on the charger and sat up in bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, walked to her dresser, and pulled out some clothes. She sighed from her lack of sleep and remembered the nightmare she had and who was in it. 'Should I tell him about the dream I had last night? No. He'll probably think I'm a baby for worrying over it.' She put her clothes on and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal from the pantry, and the jug of milk from the refrigerator.

As she ate in silence, caught up in her private thoughts, her mother came down the stairs quietly. She looked at Kagome with a surprised look on her face. She walked over to the table and sat down in front of her daughter. Kagome, slightly startled, looked at her mom and smiled while finishing off a bite of cereal.

"Sango called a few minutes ago. I didn't get the news of a meeting being today, so I got called early. I'm sorry if it awakened you."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, "I'm just not used to seeing you up so early on the weekends."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I finally get to do something I love. I get to sing. Not to mention, with some wonderful people."

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow, "Kagome, you've only known them for a day. How can you be so sure that one of them is not a backstabber?"

Kagome looked surprised at her mom, "I'm not. It's just a feeling I get. I feel like I'm safe around them. Each individual or as a group."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Yes, but there are at least three demons in the group. Just, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome nodded and smiled at her mom. She stood up and put her bowl in the sink, the milk in the refrigerator and the box of cereal back into the pantry. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll call you before I leave to go anywhere. Is that ok?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded as Kagome started to walk through the door with her car keys in hand. Mrs. Higurashi still sat at the table and listened to the car start and drive off, sound fading as it got farther away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for Chapter 6. . I hope you liked it. Please review. Reviews are nice. They make me happy. Oh.. I need a little help from you guys. I need a name for a woman and a man. I'm not good at all with names, so please help me. -gets down on knees and puts hands together-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok... Blah. blah.. blah. Umm..... On with the chapter..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. ;;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway. She walked up the familiar cobblestone walk and up to the golden oak doors. She rang the doorbell and heard the sound of someone running to the door. As the door opened, a little, orange furry tail made its way into view. Kagome smiled at Shippou as he greeted her enthusiastically. "Hi, Kagome. Everyone's down in the basement waiting for you." He gave a cheerful smile and let her inside before closing the door. Kagome passed by the kitchen and saw two adults about the same age as her mom, if not a few years older. Shippou looked at her and said, "That's Sessy and Inu's adoptive parents. They are also my Aunt and Uncle." Kagome passed by them and gave them a cheerful 'Hello.'

The two adults were surprised to see another young lady in the group. "Hello. I'm Kohana. And this is my husband Makoto. Are you the new addition to the band?" the young woman said with a smile on her face.

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome."

Shippou led Kagome down to the basement. As they were walking, she could here the light strums of a guitar, as if trying to adjust the tuning. She entered through the doorway and smiled at everyone. When her eyes reached Inuyasha, however, they misted over and flashbacks of the nightmare returned to her, yet she still kept her cheery smile. Inuyasha noticed the subtle difference in her and wondered about it. 'It didn't happen until she saw me. What did I do to her?'

-Flashback-

She hung up the phone and turned to Inu. "Why are you such a jerk to everybody?", she said while opening her soda can.

Inu was a little taken aback. "What do you mean by that? You only just met me."

"Not so. We 'bumped' into each other the other day at my mom's office. Then you were rude to me when I tried to apologize."

Inuyasha looked at her displeasingly. "Well, you shouldn't have been daydreaming and walking at the same time." He 'humph'ed and crossed his arms across his chest.

-End Flashback-

He felt as though maybe he hadn't said that. Or maybe it wasn't that time. Maybe it was when he asked about her father.

-Flashback-

"I heard that the owner of the record company we are at had committed suicide a little over ten years ago." Inu said.

Kagome's eyes went misty and a tear swelled up in her eye. "That was my father. And he was murdered. There was just no way to prove it since it did look so much like a suicide." She lowered her head to try to regain herself.

The room went quiet. No one spoke. No one moved. Inuyasha looked at the girl. He knew how she felt. Both of his parents died when he was a young boy. Kagome looked at everyone, now with a weak, sad smile, but still, a smile. "It's ok everyone. Really. That was a long time ago."

-End Flashback-

He did know how it felt to lose a parent. More like both.

Kagome walked over to the lead mic, between Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome gave another smile at Inuyasha and waited for him to start the song. He strummed the first notes of the song, and Shippou and Sango joined in. Then Miroku. Sess backed them up with a soft beat. Kagome's soft vocals echoed through the room.

"Some of the ugliest things took the longest time to make.

And some of the easiest habits are the hardest ones to break.

And I'm not asking for value, nor this pain.

But I am asking for a way out of this lie.

'Cause I can't wait for you to catch up with me.

And I can't live in the past.

And drown myself in memories.

Welcome to nowhere and finding out where it is.

And fixing your problems and starting over again.

You're feeding your ego with what you can see outside.

And you're killing yourself for not speaking your mind.

'Cause I can't wait for you to catch up with me.

And I can't live in the past

And drown myself in memories.

In memories.

I wonder why you make believe

You live your life straight through me.

I can not understand why

You question me and then you lie.

I will not justify your ways.

I cannot show you an escape.

I do not know you anymore.

I never knew you anyway.

'Cause I can't wait for you to catch up with me.

And I can't live in the past

And drown myself in memory.

'Cause I can't wait...

And I can't live in the past

And drown myself in memories.

In memory

In memory."

(A/N: This song is "In Memory" by Shinedown. Good band if I do say so myself. )

Kagome took a few seconds to catch her breath and looked over to Inu. He was thinking of another song. "How about the new one?" Inu thought it over and nodded. He strummed a few strings and tuned the guitar down, then started to play a different tune. This time Inu was singing with Kagome with a solo. ( Wouldn't that be nice to hear or see)

" Send away for a priceless gift. ( Kagome starts off)

One not subtle, one not on the list.

Send away for a perfect world.

One not simple so absurd.

In these times of doing what you're told.

You keep these feelings. No one knows.

Whatever happened to the young man's heart. (Inu joins in)

Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart.

And I'm staring down the barrel of 45. (Both Inu and Kag)

Swimming through the ashes of another life.

No real reason to accept the way things have changed.

Staring down the barrel of a 45.

Send a message to the unborn child. (Kag's solo)

Keep your eyes open for a while.

In a box, high upon the shelf.

Left for you, no one else

There's a piece of a puzzle known as life.

Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight.

Whatever happened to the young man's heart. (Inu's solo)

Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart.

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45. (Both)

Swimming through the ashes of another life.

No real reason to accept the way things have changed.

Staring down the barrel of a 45

Everyone's pointing their fingers. (Kag)

Always condemning me

Nobody knows what I believe

I believe.

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45. (Both)

Swimming through the ashes of another life

No real reason to accept the way things have changed

Staring down the barrel of a 45. (They split up into singing the last verse at different times)"

(A/N: This song is called "45" by Shinedown. One of my favorite bands at the moment. ; )

They both took a minute to catch their breath. The band decided to take a break and talk about various things. Kagome walked over to Inu as he was taking his guitar off and sittig it on its stand. "Inu, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Inu looked at her. "Whatever."

They walked over to the farthest couch from the remaining group and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about, wench?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, I kind of left you with a cliffy. Please no flames. I'm gradually increasing my input of words. From about 300- 400 on my first chapter, to about 1,250 or more.

The layout of the songs is not the way I wanted it but it will have to do since the thing is mean and won't do right. Grr.

Anyway. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne,

Sam

Shout-outs....

IY-Rox- Thank you. I'll try

Izayoi- Thank you for the web address. And I'll keep on writing as much as I can.

"Treat for U" - hehe. Thanks. I'll try to as much as possible.

Sarah the Original- Thank you for your kind words.

Mika- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it.

I'm glad everyone enjoys reading it. I hope to update as much as I can and as quickly as I can. I'm babysitting my lil' bro and it shouldn't be that long until I can update again.

Thank you for your reviews. I really like getting them. It makes me happy.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So. How did you like the last chappie? Ok... Well. Here's the next . Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But I wish I did.

-Last Chapter-

They both took a minute to catch their breath. The band decided to take a break and talk about various things. Kagome walked over to Inu as he was taking his guitar off and sitting it on its stand. "Inu, Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Inu looked at her. "Whatever."

They walked over to the farthest couch from the remaining group and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about, wench?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome held her breath. Why was he being so mean all of a sudden? "Well. Remember when you asked about my father?"

Inu nodded slowly with one eyebrow cocked.

"Well. I remember seeing you there. You were in another room. You were playing with a red bouncy ball and were wearing a red outfit. There was a woman with you, but I didn't see what she looked like. I was on my way to my father's office and I saw you. I had never really seen another young child there before, so naturally I wanted to play with you, but my mom wouldn't let me." She paused for a minute to let Inu take all the information in. "Inu, why were you there that day?"

Inuyasha hesitated. "Well... Um... You see, my mom was signed on with your father's company. I was with her because she had to talk to someone about her contract and her next album. I think I remember seeing a young girl there. She was with her mom. She had a look in her eye. Not a scared look or a look that was making fun of me, but a look of caring and wanting to play with me. Kagome, were you the little girl I saw wearing a dress?"

Kagome thought about it. She had never remembered wearing a dress before. Then a memory flashed before her eyes. Her outfit had looked purple after seeing her father. It had been a blue color. She could remember looking down at it and picking up the front to look at it. She had had a dress on. She nodded her head quickly.

Inuyasha smiled a rare smile at her. "Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Miroku broke their silence.

"Yeah. No one ever gets Inu to smile. What's the deal?" Sess asked.

Kagome blushed lightly and waved her hand. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask him something. That's all."

"Then why is he smiling?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha walked over to him, grabbed him by the tail, and hoisted him into the air. "Maybe I just felt like it twerp."

Kagome watched the two and remembered what Shippou had said. 'That's Sessy and Inu's adoptive parents. Also my Aunt and Uncle.' She smiled at them. 'So they are cousins. Strange.'

Inu continued to threaten Shippou and Sango had slapped Miroku unconscious. He was now lying down on the couch and Sango was standing up with steam coming out of her ears. Kagome walked up to Sango. "What happened to Miroku?"

Sango replied, "Stupid hentai never knows when to quit."

Kagome looked at her confused. "What do you mean? What did he do?"

Sango said, "Hentai keeps groping every girl he sees. Especially me. Just wait. He'll do it to you too. But not until after he asks you to bear his child. Arrhh, stupid hentai." She walked over to another couch and sat with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. 'Hmm. Wonder why he does that and why she gets so angry?' Kagome thought.

She felt someone grab her hands and she turned to face the person. She looked at Miroku with a puzzled expression. "Miss Kagome. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome blushed and the next thing she knew, Miroku was lying on the floor yet again. Inuyasha was standing beside her murmuring curses under his breath. "Uhh, Thanks Inuyasha."

He nodded and said, "No problem, but feel free to do it to him anytime. Oh, and Inu. Not Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and smiled.

Kagome watched Inu walk off and her eyes fell on Sango. She walked towards her and sat down beside her. "I told you he would."

Kagome lightly laughed. "Yes. I suppose you did."

"Stupid hentai says 'It's a curse'. But I don't believe him. I think he's just saying that to lighten some of the load. I won't lighten it though."

Kagome looked at Sango. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on the poor guy? I mean, what if it truly is a curse? What if he's not joking? But aside from that, maybe he likes someone but it too afraid to admit it and the only way he knows he can show it without getting completely rejected is to do it the way everyone hates."

Sango looked at her half in disbelief and half in amazement. "You speak of nonsense."

Shippou decided to join in at this point. "Sango, Kagome may be right. I mean, think about it. Miroku usually only gropes you. If it isn't only you, than you are his most known target. Why would he do that when Kagome is here? Why wouldn't he have gone straight to her?"

Sango laughed dryly. Inu's ears had perked up. 'Finally, she understands.' Inu walked over to the group followed by Sessy. (A/N: Such a BIG FLUFFY TAIL ) Inu sat on the arm of the couch beside Kagome, Sessy on the other beside Sango. "You know she's right Sango. He does like you. He told me himself but he begged and promised me not to tell you." Inu said.

Sango stood up. "Whatever you guys. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a soda." She walked up the stairs into the kitchen.

The group was left to talk about anything. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His posture told her he was thinking about something, with his chin on his thumb and one finger across his chin. She said quietly, "Inu, what are you thinking about?"

Inu adverted his eyes to her. "Nothing really. Just trying to work things out in my head. Nothing for you to worry about."

Kagome nodded. "If you say so."

Inu leaned towards her more and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Kagome nodded just as Sango returned. "Hey Inu, Sess, Your mom and dad said to come on up and get some lunch."

Inu jumped up and ran out of the room with what looked like drool flowing behind him. The others stood up and walked up the stairs. A very mad hanyou was found pouting at the table. "Ma told you not until the rest of us are here didn't she," Sess asked. Inu nodded and continued to pout. Kohana had made delicious deli sandwiches for everyone in the band and for her husband and herself. The kitchen had two table, small and medium, as well as an island and a bar. (A/N: Did I ever mention it was very spacious? hehe. )

The large group ate lunch chatting away with various topics. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat at the small table while Sess, Kohana, and Makoto ate at the medium table. Inu and Kag sat at the island close to the two tables. "Inu, will you tell me what you were thinking of earlier?"

Inu answered, "I was thinking about my mom and the day your father died. I remember seeing men go around that direction and I remember seeing you. But that's not the only place I've seen you. I've seen you in restraunts and caf's with friends. And just passing each other. Sometimes, I hear you singing or humming as you pass."

Kagome looked down at her plate. She didn't know what to do, think, or say.

"Can we talk about this later when we have more privacy?"

Kagome nodded. She knew why he did want to discuss this around others. it was just between the two of them. maybe even Sessy if he wanted to know, but it didn't concern the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So.. There's chapter 8. Wonder what else those two want to talk about? Oh well. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry.

Those who have stuck with me this far, I know the first couple of chapter weren't that great, but it takes me a while to get into writing a story and when I do, I can do pretty good. I hope that you will see past those chapters and bear with me.

Shouts-

Thanks again Izayoi.

Shadow K- Thank you. I'll try as much as I can.

Hououza- I can't give that away just yet . Thank you for your review. I'm sorry that those chapters weren't really great. I might try later to redo those and make them more interesting. I knew they weren't going to be that good, but the paragraph above explains some .

xkumaxchanx- hehe.. I liked that little review. Very entertaining. . Thank you

Thank you to all the reviews and readers for reading this story. I'll try my very best to make it better. I need to get some thoughts together about it. Hopefully it will turn out good.

I've got an idea for another story, but I don't know if I want to start posting it since I have this one going. I might get the two mixed up, but I'm going to be working on that one while trying to update this one. I'm still thinking of a name for it too.


	9. Chapter9

A/N: Ok. Here's the next chapter. Happy reading my friends .

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha ;;

Last chapter-

"Can we talk about this later when we have more privacy?"

Kagome nodded. She knew why he did want to discuss this around others. It was just between the two of them. Maybe even Sessy if he wanted to know, but it didn't concern the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band finished practicing for the day a little early than expected. "What should we do now? We're done practicing. And knowing Inu, he'll go try to fix or start a new song."

"Ha, if you only knew, Houshi. How are we supposed to keep going with what we have? We only have about 5 songs, not near enough to fill an album."

Kagome thought about what Inu had said and came up with a conclusion. "Well, maybe not an album, but a demo. Do we have a gig anywhere?"

Inu shook his head. "No. I'm not sure how to get one."

Kagome looked at the band. "I have an idea. Mrs. Kohana, do you have a Polaroid camera, or any other camera?"

Kohana thought about it for a minute. "Yes, I believe we have a Polaroid camera. May I ask, what for?"

Kagome said, "I need you to take a few pictures of the band, if that's ok with you of course."

Kohana smiled, "Of course it is, dear." She stood up and excused herself to go find the camera.

"What do you have in mind, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well," she started, "if we have pictures, we can make flyers and go to clubs and stuff and give it to them. We also need to make a demo tape for them too."

"That shouldn't be too hard, but... uhhh... Where are we going to get the equipment?" Inu stated.

"Leave that to me. Within a couple of days, we'll be all set to go." She smiled at the band just as Kohana walked in with the camera.

"Do you have any specific poses you would like, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "First, we can take one of all of us sitting together in a group picture. Then we need to do one of us playing."

Kohana smiled, "You must be used to this type of thing."

Kagome blushed. "No, I just hear a lot when I'm at work with my mom." The group gathered around the large couch in the living room. Kagome sat on the floor beside Inuyasha. Sango sat between Miroku and Sessy and Shippou sat on the arm of the couch. Kohana smiled at the group and took the picture. (A/N: Regular camera here. There was a few pictures left in it before it could get developed.)

After two pictures, they stood up and made their way down to their equipment. While they were playing, Kohana took the remaining pictures of the group. She left and let them continue playing while she went to get the pictures developed.

When she returned an hour and a half later, she heard some arguing coming from in the kitchen. 'Wonder who that is and what that is about?' She through the living room, where Inu and Sessy were wrestling and Kagome and Shippou watching, through the dining room and to the kitchen. Sango and Miroku stood yelling at each other. They looked at her and stopped talking while she meddled around, putting dishes away and putting more in the dishwasher.

Kagome walked in with Shippou on her shoulder. She saw the pictures on the counter and asked, "Are these the pictures you took earlier, Mrs. Kohana?"

Kohana nodded her head. "Yes, you may look at them all if you wish."

Kagome smiled. She opened the paper envelope and pulled the pictures out carefully. The first picture was of a young Inuyasha. His ears were drooping and he had a pout on his face. 'He looks so cute.' Kagome thought. The next picture was of Sessy and Inu with wooden swords. 'They are so young in these pictures.'

It went on and on until she came to a picture of Inu and another girl. Sango was looking over her shoulder. "That's Kikyo. His... uhh... ex-girlfriend. I think."

Kagome moved on past that picture and to the newer ones taken of all of them. She pulled those aside. "Mrs. Kohana, may I borrow this picture of Inuyasha pouting?"

Kohana nodded her head with a smile. "Of course. Please bring it back though."

" I will. I'm gonna head out. Sango, you know my number. Call me if you need anything." Kagome smiled at Sango, and Sango smiled back. "See you tomorrow." Kagome walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Inu and Sessy were still wrestling. "Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inu pushed Sesshomaru off of him and stood up. "You're leaving this early?"

Kagome nodded, "Well, if you want to get a gig somewhere, yeah. I have some work to do."

"Mind if I come with you?" Inu asked pleadingly.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah. I suppose you can."  
  
Inu jumped up and down happily. "I get to go on a car ride. Yippie. Sess, tell mom that I'll be home later." Sessy nodded.

Kagome stood by the door looking at the pictures of the band. "Your mom is a great photographer."

Inu said, "Yeah, only when it's for a good cause." Kagome smiled and looked at the picture of Inu pouting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Kagome's house and went up to her room. She turned on her computer and went onto a design program. She went through the colors and designs with Inu and they picked out 3 different designs for the band. Kagome printed smaller versions of it out and set them aside.

"I'm going to get a drink. Is that ok?" Inu asked.

"Yeah, bottom shelf. Pick out what you like. My mom's down too, she might help." Inu left the room and Kagome placed the picture of Inu in her scanner. She scanned the picture and closed the program just as Inu was walking back inside.

"So, what are you going to do now? I know we have to decide on a design, but what else is there to do?"

"Now, we select writing." She smiled at him innocently and opened a new program up. She went through the different fonts and printed out 3 fonts to use. She gathered the designs and slipped the cute picture on Inu inside while he wasn't looking. They went downstairs to talk to her mom.

"Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"It was good. This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my mom."

Inuyasha smiled, "Nice to meet you again, Mrs. Higurashi."

Kagome placed her palm on her forehead. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I forgot about that."

Inu looked at her with an eyebrow arched. "You're not stupid. You just forgot. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kagome stopped hitting her head and looked at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "What?" Inu asked.

"Nothing, Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two. 'I wonder if they realize it?' "What did you need, dear?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom, I was going to ask you if you could hold one of the studios open for an hour at the most. It doesn't matter when."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Are you going to go back with Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I drove here and he hitched a ride with me. So, I need to take him back. Plus, the group needs to decide what design they want for the flyers I'm going to make."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Just be home by 11pm."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Always mom." Inu said his good-bye and they left to go back to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok... This chapter is done. I hope you enjoy it.

Shouts-

Izayoi- Thank you again for your review. I really appreciate that.

xkumaxchanx- . I hope your friends enjoy this as much as you.

Hououza- Uhh.. ; Thank you. I try to keep a little to the story line but add stuff here and there.

fantasy-seal- I'll try to as much as I can. Most likely within a few days of the previous chapter.

inuyashaandkagomeforev- I'm glad you think so. But I will admit, I've read some really great ones one this site. And I still am.

Thank you all for your reviews. Please feel free to do so as much as you like and/or email me. My email address should be on my author's page.

I said in one of my previous author's notes that I am working on another story on the side, I'll let you know when I decide to post it.

Ja ne,

Sam


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So how was the last chapter? Any good? Ok, well, I'll be quiet now and let you read

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Last chapter-

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Are you going to go back with Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I drove here and he hitched a ride with me. So, I need to take him back. Plus, the group needs to decide what design they want for the flyers I'm going to make."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Just be home by 11pm."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Always mom." Inu said his good-bye and they left to go back to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grabbed the designs and pictures as she stepped out of the car and walked up to the magnificent house before her. Inuyasha had opened the door and left it open for her. 'Humph, stupid ignorant jerk.' She walked in and closed the door behind her. Chattering was coming from the living room as she walked in. Kagome looked at each individual with confusion in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Sango sighed. "Kikyo was just here. She wanted to 'make-up' with Inuyasha. We told her to get lost. But she said something that was quite disturbing..." She looked at Inu.

Miroku finished it for her. "She said that she would do anything to get you back and be back in the band. And believe me. Anything means ANYTHING. Especially with the way she was going about it and the people she can get with."

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair and sighed. Kagome looked at the group with concern and pain in her eyes. Pain not because of what was happening, but because of Kikyo. She would do anything to get Inu back. 'Why does it hurt to hear that?' She silently sat beside Sango and sighed. She looked down at her lap and stared into space.

Miroku noticed her expression. "So, what did you two do while you were gone?"

Kagome looked up at him and handed him the designs. "These are what we picked out, but we wanted you to do the rest. What do you think?"

Sango, Sessy, and Shippou (Dude.... It's all S names... Cool... ; Sorry) gathered around Miroku to look at the designs. They all decided on the black and red skull, encased in a glowing pink ball that looked like a large jewel. They also decided on Matura MT Script writing. Kagome took the pictures and placed them at random places and the writing at the bottom. They shook their heads. "Keep the pictures the same, but move the name." Sango suggested. Kagome moved the name at the top. Again, the band shook their heads. "Keep it the way you put it first." Kagome laughed and moved the name back at the bottom. The group nodded and smiled.

"There we go!" Kagome declared. She had put some glue on the back of the pictures and placed them and name on the paper. She held it up and looked at it with triumph in her eyes. She smiled brightly.

"Now what?"

Kagome kept her smile. "Now, we find a color copier and copy it. Then we record a demo album and send it, along with the flyers, to different clubs and stuff to try to get big. Then we record a full album."

Sango stared at Kagome. "Been at this long?"

Kagome smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "What can I say? I was a very curious child."

The group continued to talk and discuss various topics, all very amusing as well. It came time for Kagome to go home.

"Hey Kagome. Do you think your mom would mind if I stayed with you? My parents are out of town and my brother is staying with a friend, so I'll be alone tonight and tomorrow night."

Kagome smiled and looked at Inu. "May I use your phone real quick?"

Inu answered, "Whatever. You know where it is."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Sango's wrist. She went into the kitchen pulling poor Sango behind. She picked up the phone and dialed her home number.

'Higurashi residence.'

"Souta, will you put mom on the phone?"

'Sure, sis. Hang on. MOM! KAGOME'S ON THE PHONE!'

Kagome held the receiver away from her ear until he stopped screaming.

'Hello?'

"Hi, mom."

'Hello Kagome. Are you on your way home?'

"Yeah mom, but I have a question. May I have a friend over tonight? Her parents are out of town and her brother isn't home either."

Mrs. Higurashi replied, 'Of course dear. No need for her to stay at home all alone. When will her parents be back?'

"Some time tomorrow." Kagome answered.

'Well, she can stay until they return.'

"Ok. We're on our way now, so I'll see you in a few minutes."

'Ok dear. Drive safe and be careful. Love you.'

"Love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Sango. "You can stay until your parents come back." She and Sango jumped with joy until Inuyasha came waltzing in. The girls looked at him with enormous grins on their faces.

"Let me guess. You two get to stay in the same house for a night or two?"

The girls nodded their head in unison, then turned and walked to the living room.

Inuyasha stood looking after them. "I'll never understand the female species."  
  
Miroku had just walked in as he was talking to himself. "My friend, no man alive will ever understand the female species." He placed a hand on Inu's shoulder. "And I mean no one. Not even I."

Inu let out a laugh. "I don't think anyone will ever get you." He walked away to leave the hentai smirking.

Miroku grabbed a drink from inside the fridge and walked out into the living room where everyone was saying their good-byes. Except for Inu. 'Wonder what's wrong with him.' Then something hit him. He sensed something wrong. Something bad. He looked at Inu who was now looking at him. They had a silent understanding of each other and Miroku said his normal good-bye to the girls. When they had left Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I sense something. I don't know what it is, but it is bad."

Inu nodded his head. "I do too. I better follow the girls, just in case. Besides, you did say something about Kikyo doing anything necessary to get back."

Miroku nodded his head and Inuyasha left. Kohana walked up to Miroku. "Miroku dear, where is Inuyasha going?"

"We sensed something, so he's going to check it out and keep an eye on the girls."

Kohana smiled. "Don't you see it in his eyes?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kohana started. "First he had a little in his eyes with the first, Kikyo. Now, it grows stronger with Kagome. I think he loves her."

Miroku chuckled. "I believe you are right Mrs. Kohana."

"I see it in your eyes too. Especially around Miss Sango. Do you love her, Miroku?"

Miroku blushed and looked down to the floor. "Yes, I do Mrs. Kohana. But I fear that she does not feel the same about me."

"Well, the only way to know is to tell her."

Miroku blushed even more. "But how?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Kohana smiled at him. "I'm sorry, honey, but I can't help you there. Only you can tell her." She turned to leave.

Miroku stood with a worried expression. 'How am I supposed to tell her that I love her?" He walked out of the kitchen and to Kohana. He said his good-bye and good night an left for home, thinking of a way to tell Sango how much he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A little shorter than usual, but oh well. I don't have a specific limit or anything. Anyway. Please review.

Ja ne,

Sam


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't been up on updating much. ; I've been getting lazy. Please forgive me. Also, Kagome's curfew had been bumped up a couple of hours since it was a weekday. Her weekday curfew is 8 pm- 8:30 pm so she can make it home by dinner time. Her weekend curfew is 10 pm -11pm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last Chapter-

Miroku stood with a worried expression. 'How am I supposed to tell her that I love her?" He walked out of the kitchen and to Kohana. He said his good-bye and good night and left for home, thinking of a way to tell Sango how much he loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls arrived at Kagome's house a little while later, after stopping by Sango's to get her stuff. Kagome's mother was in the kitchen making dinner and Souta was in the living room playing a game on his Play Station 2. Kagome rolled her eyes and called to her mom. "Mom, I'm home."

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room with a smile on her face. "Hello dear. Hello, Sango. I'm assuming you are going to be staying?"

Sango blushed. "Yes, ma'am. My parents are out of town and they prefer my brother and I not be at home by ourselves for long periods of time like this. I appreciate you letting me stay."

Kagome smiled at her mom. "Yeah, Now I have someone I can talk to that's my own age."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Ok girls. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. Sango, do you have the things you need?"

Sango smiled lightly. "Yes, ma'am. We got it on the way here."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Ok. You girls can do whatever you want until dinner's ready." She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"So, you have a little brother?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. His name is Kohaku. He's a bit older than your brother, but only by a year or two."

Kagome smiled. "Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to my room and hang out for a few?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's what girls do best."

They walked up the stairs to Kagome's room and Sango sat her stuff by the door, but out of the way. Kagome knelt down by her bed and pulled out a cot. She went to her closet and pulled down extra blankets and pillows for Sango. Together, they made the cot and placed it near Kagome's bed. They sat on the cot, crossed legged, and talked about nothing and everything.

"So, what kind of guy would you like to meet Sango?"

Sango blushed and replied, "Well, he would have to be kind. Treat me with respect. Not think of someone else while I was with him. You know, the basics."

Kagome nodded. "What about Miroku?"

Sango blushed a deeper shade of red. "What do you mean? What about him?"

Kagome giggled. "I see the way you glance at him. I also see the way he stares at you. Come on, admit it. You like him. Don't you?"

Sango sighed. "Yes, ok. I like him. But he doesn't like me. I mean, he can't keep his hands to himself. You know that firsthand."  
  
"Oh, Come on Sango. You do know that most of his pervertedness is placed towards you, right?"

Sango sighed and placed her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I give up. But how do I go about telling him I like him?"

Kagome shrugged. "That's really up to you, but I can tell you that you'd want to get him to a place where you can talk. I'll try to keep SOME people away, but don't yell at me if someone gets by." She smiled.

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

The girls smiled and walked out of the room, neither noticing a pair of golden eyes from the tree outside the window watching them, following them as they walked out of the room. The figure stayed in the shadows, silent as the dead.

The girls made their way to the dinning room and sat down. There had been an extra chair placed for Sango as well as an extra place mat and other accessories. Sango smiled as the small family gathered at the table. As they ate, they made small talk.

After dinner, Kagome took Sango up to her room and they listened to music while discussing more things. The figure stayed out of sight while listening to them.

"So Kagome. What do you think of Inuyasha?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I just met him."

"Well, what do you think he's really like? You know his mood can change dramatically from minute to minute."

Kagome nodded. "Well, I think that once he's known someone for a while, knows their thoughts and actions, as well as everything else, that he gets to trust them more. And then he shows more of a sensitive side. But when I joined the group, there was something different about him. I can't explain it. Yes, his mood changes a lot, but with me, it changed more than usual." She sighed. "I don't know what he thinks. But I do know that he doesn't really want me here. He might put on a face and have fun, but that doesn't change the fact that I took the place of another."

The figure outside was staring at Kagome. 'If she only knew.'

Kagome continued with her story. "Inuyasha and I had somewhat known each other a long time ago. When my father owned the company my mother now owns, Inu's mother had a contract with the company. I had occasionally seen him and even played with him while my mother was with my father. I guess since my father died, I had pushed all the memories back so far, that I didn't recognize him. I mean, who wouldn't?"

The figure continued to drink in her story until he heard movement from nearby. His attention drawn to a lone shadowy figure moving quickly around the shrine. One last look at the girls in the room, he jumped out of the tree stealthily, not making a sound. The quarter moonlight would limit a humans eyesight, but not his. He followed the figure until it reached the back door. The shadow figure was about to open it, when the earlier mentioned figure grabbed the back of the shadow figure's clothing, making him yell in surprise. The back porch light came on and the door opened, revealing a young woman with a bat in her hand. She lowered it starring at the two. "What's going on here? Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

Inu blushed. He hadn't thought of a way to explain himself if he got caught. Thinking quickly, he replied, "I was on my way to tell the girls when we were going to meet again because I forgot to tell them before they left, and as I was walking up the steps, I saw this person running around, so I followed him until he came here, where I stopped him. That's when you heard the yell and opened the door."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but why didn't you just call or some by tomorrow?"

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, We are meeting early tomorrow, and I don't have Kagome's number. Sango is the only one who got it."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "That's fine. Come in and hold him while I call the police."

Inuyasha smiled and heaved a sigh of relief and walked inside, still holding the other

figure. He waited while Mrs. Higurashi called the police and while they arrived. When they did, Kagome and Sango ran down the stairs wide-eyed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I forgot to tell you girls when the next meeting was."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Well, when is it? And why didn't you wait until tomorrow to tell us and why didn't you call?"

"As I told your mother earlier, I don't know your number so I decided to drive here. As I was walking up the steps when I saw someone running around. I followed and stopped them just before he reached the door."

Kagome thought about it for a second. "Why didn't you just use the phone book?"

"I didn't think about it. As for when the meeting is, it's tomorrow at 8. Don't be late. Good night." He turned and walked out the front door.

Kagome looked at her mother and shrugged, then she and Sango walked back upstairs to go to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kagome's mother woke the girls up at 7am, so they could shower and eat before having to leave.

"Kagome, before you go to the so-called meeting, could you drop Souta off at his friend's house? It's on the way."

Kagome nodded. "Yes mom." She looked at her brother. "But you are sitting n the back."

Souta rolled his eyes. "Don't I always?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yep."

Kagome, Sango and Souta left after eating breakfast. Kagome dropped Souta off and continued on her way, along with Sango, to the meeting. When they arrived, Kagome saw no other cars in the driveway. She and Sango walked up the cobblestone walk way and up the steps. There was a note on the door.

_'Girls. We're at the park. Sorry, last minute change. Inu'_

Kagome sighed. "And he told us not to be late. He didn't even say WHERE in the park he was going to be."

Sango sighed. "Don't worry. We'll find them when we get there."

They got back into the car and headed towards the park. When they got there, they walked around the lake for a few minutes until someone started to wave them down. They walked over to their band mates. Inu had his acoustic guitar. Shippou had brought a smaller, battery powered piano. Sessy had his drum sticks and a rubber thing to beat on. (The kind you see a school band play with during class all the time ) Miroku also had an acoustic guitar and taken the liberty of bringing Sango's bass. The group smiled at them when they arrived. "Nothing like practicing on a beautiful day like this in the park. Eh?" Miroku said with a small blush.

The two girls smiled at him and nodded in agreement. Kagome sat beside Inu so she could here the tune better. Sango sat between Shippou and Miroku and Sessy sat with his back against a tree. Sesshomaru had carried a picnic basket with him full of water and a few cans of soda, and a couple of big bags of chips. (Isn't he a nice guy :D)

The group practiced for hours, enjoying each other's company and goofing around a little bit. Kagome mixed up the words of one of the songs to make fun of Inuyasha playfully. Sesshomaru had put one drumstick up near Miroku's head and hit it with the other, making a loud noise, as if he had actually hit Miroku with one stick.

They continued practicing and playing around until it was dark. Even then, none seemed to really mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I'm SO sorry for being lazy, but I made it up by making this chapter longer than the rest. . I hope you enjoy it.

Shouts-

Hououza- Thank you. .

Hershy-kiss-girl - Hehe. Thank you.

T.L.H.F- I'll try, but it takes a little bit of time, especially when you are lazy like I've been.

Izayoi- . I know. I wish I did too. I'm only just beginning the guitar and I suck.

xkumaxchanx- Thank you. I'll try.

Inuyashaluvsme4ever- Thank you for your review.

fantasy-seal- Thank you for reviewing.

ALL MY REVIEWERS- Thank you so much for your reviews. They help a lot.

To those who have read and not reviewed- I hope you enjoy this fic.

Thanks All

Ja, ne

Sam


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello my wonerful readers. Sorry that I have been so lazy and letting you down. ;; .. Please forgive me. 

Early Shouts-

CandyGirl- I can't reveal that now. You'll just have to read on.

Chelsea- Sorry, but there's more where that came from. And I don't like to wait either, especailly on a REALLY good story.

Earth Goddess- Thankyou.

Hououza- We'll have to wait and find out. tee-hee

Izayoi- Thank you for the tips. I'll have to try to remember them., but knowing me, I'll probably slip up somewhere. ;

Fantasy-seal- Sorry about that. I'll see what I can do in this chapter about that little mishap.

cherrygirl- Thank you very much for saying that. I have been trying to gradually increase my input on the chapters but sometimes I feel as though some things shouldn't be added at that time. I'm trying to add some suspense, But I will see what I can do.

xSerenityz020- Thankyou, but lately I've been slacking. I'll try to keep myself caught up in it.

For those of you I missed because I kept track, but don't have the names, or the more recent reviewers, I thank you for reveiweing and I hope you enjoy this fic. . I also apologize greatly for the lack of updating, due to the fact that school has started and homework has been given every night since then. Blah. Stupid homework.....

Enough said.... On with the fic.

Last Chapter

The group practiced for hours, enjoying each other's company and goofing around a little bit. Kagome mixed up the words of one of the songs to make fun of Inuyasha playfully. Sesshomaru had put one drumstick up near Miroku's head and hit it with the other, making a loud noise, as if he had actually hit Miroku with one stick. They continued practicing and playing around until it was dark. Even then, none seemed to really mind.

Now

Kagome walked through the door to her house. On the wall in front of the door, was a clock that read 11:25 pm. She sighed audibly, realizing her mother was already asleep. 'At least it's only a few minutes. I can blame it on traffic.' She slipped off her shoes and quietly made her way up the stairs to her rom. She closed the door slowly and silently. As she changed into her pajamas, she recalled the events of the day and smiled when she pictured Inuyasha with a genuine smile on his face (A/N: Riiight, how often does that happen?). She sighed contently as she got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. As she slept, a peaceful smile graced her lips.

The mysterious figure, previously caught by our favorite hanyou, stood in a cell with an orange jumpsuit, waiting for nothing. A guard started walking towards his cell, keys jingling by his side, walkie-talkie full of conversation.  
"Come on. You've got company." the gurad said in a cool, calm, yet demanding tone.

Said figure raised and eyebrow and turned his back to the cell door, allowing the urad to place handcuffs around his wrists as a safety precaution. As they walked down the barred corridor, he made subtle acknowledgements to those who nodded or talked to him. He was led to a room with tables and chairs (almost like benches). A young woman sat alone at one of the tables, waiting for an unknown person. The guard led him to her.

He sat across from her, taking in her appearance. She had long, chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a slim figure and her skin looked like porcelin. Her face held a menacing scowl, though, no more than Sesshomaru. "Who are you?" the figure asked in a deep, cold tone.

"I am the one that hired you to take care of Kagome Higurashi, Naraku"

"It seems you have an advantage over me. Can I have the name of my employer?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern at this moment. What you need to worry about is finishing the job you were hired for. I can get you out, but there is a catch." He raised his eyebrow again, but his eyes still held the same emotion. "And what would that be"

"You finish your job, you get a full reward, and you're free for the rest of your life"

He looked at her disbelieveingly. "And just how could you do that"

She smirked lightly. "I have my sources"

Naraku looked at the young woman with a now expressionless face. He silentlyconsidered her offer. After a few minutes, he said, "Ok, I'll do it, but what is the FULL reward and why do you want this broad out of the way"

The young woman's lips curved into a malachious smile. "That whore took the one thing that means the world to me. She stole my love"

Naraku nodded. "Get me out of here, and I shall state my plan to you where it is safe"

Kagome woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing beside her. She turned over and looked at the time. 'Arg...It's too early. It's only six in the morning.' She rolled back over andtried to continue her sleep. Arguing coming from downstairs reached her ears and kept her from going back to sleep. She sighed and gave up as she rolled out of bed. The arguing from downstairs was full in depth, though she could not hear specific words or phrases. She recognized one voice as her mother's, but the other, she could not place. It did strike a familiar chord in her mind and she felt an unusual hatred towards the owner. She pushed that feeling aside and decided to get changed.

She dressed in more appropriate clothing and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. As she entered the room, the taking siezed and her mother and the unknown visitor watched her walk into the kitchen. Kagome felt them watching her, but didn't let it bother her as she gathered the materials needed for a bowl of ceareal (A/N: So I'm lazy and don't want to type all the things she gets, you all know the basics ). Kagome could hear the whispering from the living room, but she couldn't distinguish any words. not the she was an evesdropper, but if the opportunity came to her, she would take it. She decided not to pay attention to the whispering and, instead, thought back on last nights meeting with the band. A warm smile was brought upon her face. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her mother enter the kitchen, let alone her mother's expression.

Inuyasha woke up to the unusal feelings of happiness flooding his senses and forcing a smile on his face. This smile was not one of arrogance, or malice, but of one that could only be brought on by... ' I'm not even going to go as far as thinking that,' he thought groggily to himself. The sweet smell of bacon reached his sensitive noseand he jumped out of bed, ready to run down the stairs, only to realize... ' Shit! Where's my clothes?' He walked to his dresser and got a new pair of boxers and put them on. Then he got out a clean shirt and pants. He threw on a pair of clean socks and '"flew" down the stairs. He ran in the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at the site before him. Sesshy was cooking their breakfast! Inu stared, wide-eyedas Sesshomaru flipped the bacon in my pan and occasionally checking the oven for the biscuits with his girlfriend, Rin, sitting at the island watching him with an amused expression across her face. Inuyasha slowly walked up to Rin, still looking at Sesshy. "Is he okay"

Rin looked at Inu with a broad smile and nodded her head. "Yes. He's just happy and wanted to give me a break since the both of you eat a whole pig each"

Inu looked at his brother. "I don't even want to know why." He grabbed a plate from the cubbard and started to pick at the bacon with Sesshomaru occasionally slapping his hand with the spatula.

After he finished his small breakfast, he grabbed a banana and an apple from a fruit bowl and headed put the door.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table with her bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Her mother sat in front of her and sighed heavily, looking at her cup of coffee.

Kagome looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong mom"

Mrs. Higurashi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, dear. Um"

The man from the livingroom walked in and placed his hand on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder, and smiled down at her. Mrs. Higurashi set her hand on top of his and smiled up at him. "Hello, Kagome. My name is Scott. You see, Kagome. Your mother and I have been......seeing each other"

Kagome, fixing to put a spoonfull of cereal in her mouth, froze and stared at the two in front of her. A memory of her father and her mother flashed before her eyes and she dropped her spoon. She stood up, roughly knocking her chair down. She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. She gathered a few things in her black, backback purse, and started to walk out of the rooom. The phone rang and Kagome stood in place. She heard her mother answer it and call up to her, "Kagome, telephone"

Kagome sighed and picked up the cordless in her room. Softly, she said, " I got it, mom." She heard the click of the other phone and said,"Hello"

"Hey, Kags. What are you up to today"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "Why do you want to know, Inuyasha"

"Well, I saw a scary sight at home this morning and decided to leave before it got any worse, I wanted to practice a few songs today, and..." His voice got softer. "you were the first person I thought of to call"

Kagome started to blush lightly at his comment and replied, "Well, I was about to leave because I'm pissed off at my mom, but if it's ok, can I come with you wherever you're going"

"Sure, I'm going back to the park. Want to work on some songs with me"

Kagome smiled. She loved to sing and play guitar. It was something that could always cheer her up. "Yeah, why not"

"Because I can hear the smile in your voice right now." It was Inuyaha's turn to blush.

Kagome's smile got wider. "Ok, Inu. See you in a few." She hung up and took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves from Inu's flattery.

Inu hung up his cell phone and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, he pulled into Kagome's driveway. (A/N: I know Kagome doesn't have a drive way in the series, but this is a story people..... Imagination is the deadliest thing in the world if you really sit down to think about it ) He saw her waiting on the steps for him. She stood up, grabbed her guitar and walked towards his white '99 Camero. Kagome's mom walked out on the patio and Inu waved at her. She waved back, but with a more sorrowful look than her usual happy expression that's always on her face.

Kagome put her guitar in the backseat beside Inu's on the passenger side and got into the front passenger's seat.

Inu pulled out of Kagome's driveway and the two were on their way to the park together.  
"So... on the phone, you said you and you were pissed off at your mother.What happened, if you don't mind me asking"  
Kagome crossed her arms, but remained silent and continued looking out the window.  
Inu passed a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Don't want to talk about it"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you and the others about my dad being murdered, even though it couldn't be proved?" Inu nodded his head. "Well, I woke up this morning and my mom was arguing with some guy. I have seen him on occasion, but I don't know ihm personally. I was eating breakfast and she came into the kitchen, sat down in front of me, and told me that she was 'seeing' him. I knew she was when he walked into the kitchen and stood behind my mom. I didn't give her time to say anything to me after hearing that and seeing them like that." Kagome took another deep breath and narrowed her eyes. She stayed quiet until Inuyasha drove up to a parking space. He got out and got his guitar from the back seat, then walked around to Kagome's side and opened it before she could open it herself. Kagome jumped lightly and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. He held out his free hand and helped her out of car. She grabbed her guitar out of the backseat of the car. She followed Inu through through the park.

Naraku had been following the two since his meeting with his 'boss'. He followed them to the park. He watch as Inu helped Kagome out of the car and as Kagome got her guitar. He followed several feet behind them or around them, considering Inuyasha's sensitive nose and which way the wind blew.

Inu walked up to a large Oak tree close to the playground and sat down on one of the large roots. Kagome sat beside him and sighed. Inu looked at her. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to be here"

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "I wanted to come. I wanted to get out of my house and away from my mom"  
Inu looked at her sympathetically. He started to slowly play a tune on his guitar. Kagome carefully watched his hands move expertly and began to copy his movements. Soon, they produced a smooth sounding tune with lyrics flowing around the music.

When the song was finished, Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes and smiled at each other. Inu slowly started to close the gap between them, wich, in fact, wasn't the big to begin with. Kagome's heart started to beat faster and her breathing became labored. Inuyasha could hear her heart speed up, making his pick up its speed. Their lips were only an inch away. So close, the could feel each other's warm breath on their skin. A bouncey ball flew out of nowhere and hit the tree they were sitting under, then bounced back, landing softly between Kagome's and Inuyasha's forms. They snapped their haed in the direction of the flying ball, Kagome with a blush on her face. A young boy came running up to them with a nrevous smile on his face. "Hey mister, may I have my ball back please"

Naraku stood behind a tree, watching Kagome and Inuyasha with a distusted look on his face. 'Love. What does it get for you? Nothing. It just makes you weak.' He was just close enough to se and hear what the two were doing, but far enough away not to be noticed. He watched as the pair started to get closer and closer to each other. He scowled at them. He was about to turn away when he saw the ball fly towards them and the little boy run up to them. He snorted as he saw Inuyasha give the ball back. "Well, well, well, little Inuyasha has a crush. I can fix that." He said aloud. His lips curved into a smile that would send a chill down the spine of even the cruelest of people. He walked away and went back to his 'employer' to give the new information.

Inuyasha looked at the ball and then back at the kid. He picked up the ball, accidentally brushing Kagome's leg, and handed the boy his ball back. The young boy smiled brightly and thanked Inu for the ball. Inu just nodded his head and smiled.

Kagome smiled at the both of them. 'He's really good with kids, even if he doesn't realize it'

Inu looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome smiled more and shook her head, then started to play her guitar.

"So, what was the sight that made you so scared you had to leave the house?" Kagome asked while lifting her head to look at Inu.

"Sesshomaru was cooking breakfast and his girlfreind was watching him. Thing is, I think he had a smile on his face. She was beaming this morning"

Kagome started giggling, "Did it taste decent at least"

Inu looked at her, then looked up as if contemplating it. "Yeah, I think it did, though I only got a few pieces of bacon and some fruit." Kagome lightly giggled again. Inu added, "It really smelled good though. Especially with my sense of smell"

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "Inuyasha, may I ask you a question?" Inu looked in her eyes and nodded. "What's it like having ears like that?" Her gaze shifted upward to Inuyasha's ears.

Inu sighed but replied, "It's ok, I guess. I can hear really well with them. Better than humans. But when a girl sees them and starts wanting to pinch them and pet them all the time, it gets annoying"

Kagome looked down at the ground. "Could I..." She cut her sentence short, not knowing if Inu would get offended by the question.

Inu eyed her. "What? Do you want to pet my ears?" Kagome looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Inu chuckled and said, "Go ahead. You're gonna do it eventually." Kagome slowly raised her hand to his right ear and began to softly message the tip. Inu's eyes started to sag and a deep rumble came from his chest. 'Is he purring?' Kagome thought to herself. After a few minutes, Inu brought his hand up to hers and brought both down. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes opened slowly to reveal warm golden orbs full of hidden love. Kagome blushed lightly, noticing Inuyasha hadn't let go of her hand yet.

Kagome's cell phone began to ring.Kagome dug through her purse to find it and answered. "Hello"

"Hey, Kagome. It's Sango." replied the young female bassist of the band.

"Hey. What are you up to Sango"

"Nothing much really. Hey, have you seen Inu? Miroku just tried to call him at home and Sessy said he left. Then he tried his cell number and it didn't ring. Said it was unavailable"

Kagome looked and Inuyasha and continued with her conversation, knowing Inu heard Sango. "Well, Sango, Inuyasha might just be charging his cell phone or didn't think of turning it on. Who knows. Why did Miroku want him anyway"  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. 'Why DID Miroku want me? And why didn't Kagome just tell Sango that I was with her?' His eyes lowered and his ears dropped, but her continued to listen to the conversation between the girls.

"I don't reallt know. Miroku just called and asked me if I've seen or heard from him"

"Hmm... Sounds like it might be important. If I see him, I'll tell him to give Miroku a call. Okay"

"Okay. Thanks, Kagome"

Kagoem pressed the "End" button and started laughing. Inu chuckled lightly, yet sadly. "Why didn't you just tell Sango I was here with you"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I don't realyl know. I guess I just wanted to be a little mischevious." She smiled brightly at him.

Inu gave a lightly smile back to her. 'I think we're corrupting her.' He shook his head and looked down at his watch. His stomach started grumbling when he read 1:30pm for the time. He looked back to Kagome with a slightly innocent smile and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat"

Kagome looked at him, still holding her earlier smile and nodded. She quickly picked up her things while Inu stood up. He offered is hand down to her and helped her up on her feet. She smiled at him and graciously took his offer.

A/N: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got this chapter done... It doesn't seem long, but I wrote 12 pages, front and back of college rule just to get this. I hope you guys enjoy it.. Please forgive my lack of updating. As said before, school comes with a lot of homework, projects, and tests. Please forgive me! gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness.

In the next chapter:  
Kagome and Inuyasha go to a nearby cafe. Who do they meet there? What events turn up? Stay tuned to find our .

Ja ne.  
Sam


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Okay faithful readers. I've decded that the first couple of chapters need to be re-done,  
but I'm not going to do that until the story is complete. I will start posting 'The Inevitable'  
(check out bio page for more info) after those chapters are complete. Please forgive my  
lack od updating. I really am sorry. I wish I had more time to do these things. Anyway..

Disclaimer: What's the point in theses things? Does anybody REALLY read them? And we  
already know that I don't own Inuyasha and co. I'm not rich enough.

Shout- Out:

"Jamie"- Sorry. I'm updating as quick as my brain can work. The beginning of this chapter  
wasn't that easy to write.

_Last Time-_

Naraku stood behind a tree, watching Kagome and Inuyasha with a distusted look on his face.  
'_Love. What does it get for you? Nothing. It just makes you weak_.' He was just close enough to  
see and hear what the two were doing, but far enough away not to be noticed. He watched as  
the pair started to get closer and closer to each other. He scowled at them. He was about to  
turn away when he saw the ball fly towards them and the little boy run up to them. He snorted  
as he saw Inuyasha give the ball back. "Well, well, well, little Inuyasha has a crush. I can fix that.  
" He said aloud. His lips curved into a smile that would send a chill down the spine of even the  
cruelest of people. He walked away and went back to his 'employer' to give the new information...

Kagome pressed the "End" button and started laughing. Inu chuckled lightly, yet sadly. "Why  
didn't you just tell Sango I was here with you?"

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "I don't  
really know. I guess I just wanted to be a little mischevious." She smiled brightly at him.

Inu gave a lightly smile back to her. '_I think we're corrupting her_.' He shook his head and  
looked down at his watch. His stomach started grumbling when he read 1:30pm for the time. He  
looked back to Kagome with a slightly innocent smile and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere  
and get something to eat?"

Kagome looked at him, still holding her earlier smile and nodded. She quickly picked up her  
things while Inu stood up. He offered is hand down to her and helped her up on her feet. She smiled  
at him and graciously took his offer.

_This Time:_

Inuyasha drove away from the park to find a nearby cafe with Kagome in the passenger  
seat. Inu kept passing glances to Kagome, still thinking of what had happened at the park  
moments ago. Or what almost happened. A light blush faintly tainted his cheeks as a samll

grin graced his lips.

Kagome stared out of the passenger side window as pedestrians and little shops passed  
by. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She couldn't quite thinking of the kiss  
she almost shared with Inuyasha. Her fist kiss. '_I wonder how Inu became so nice all of a  
__sudden. When he first met me, he was a pain in the butt, now he's trying to kiss me. What's  
__the deal?_' she thought to heself. '_Why am I suddenly getting nervous around him too? This  
__is too much thinking for my brain. I need to quit doing this to myself_.' She groaned lightly  
as she felt a light headache coming on. And the fact that her heart was racing didn't help  
matters.

Inu could hear Kagome's speedy heart. He knew that he was the cause of her nervousness  
and he reveled in the joy of his success. '_We almost kissed_.' he thought to himself, almost  
sarcastically. '_Why am I feeling this way around her? I just met her and yet, I can't get my  
mind off of her. I have to admit, though. She DOES look alot like Kikyo, but she is NOTHING  
__like Kikyo_.'

Fed up with the uncomfortable silence, Kagome pushed back her nervousness and asked,  
"So, what cafe are we going to, or do you even have an idea?"

Inu looked thoughtful for a few seconds (while keeping an eye on the road) and said,  
"Well, that depends. Do you want a small place or a somewhat large place? Do you  
want a large crowd or just a few people?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Well, you don't look like a people person type of guy,  
so a less populated place would be okay."

Inu raised an eyebrow at her. "Now what's that s'posed to mean?"

Kagome smirked and looked back out the window while sweetly saying, "Nothing, Inu.  
It means nothing." She passed a side glance to him and saw the corner of his lips curled up so  
slightly that any normal person would miss it. "So, are you going to call Miro back or what?"

Inu's small grin grew wider. "No, I'm gonna let him worry a bit. It **was** your idea, afterall."  
Kagome snorted lightly and turned away, looking back out of the window.

Inu pulled into an empty parking space in front of a small cafe. Kagome smiled at knowing  
he would pick a small place. Being the well brought-up gentelman that he is (A/N: Riiiight),  
Inu opened Kagome's door and offered his hand to her. Kagome looked at him and smiled,  
while gracefully taking his hand. He led her inside the cafe and said, "You go find a seat. I'll  
get the stuff. What do you want?"

Kagome's smile widened as large as it could get and said," A French vanilla cappacino and  
a peice of Angel Food cake (A/N: I don't really know what they serve at a cafe, so just bear  
with me. If you would like to give an idea, feel free to do so).Inu nodded and went to go get  
their orders. Kagome found an empty table for two and sat down with her head propped on  
her hands. She sighed as she watched couples pass her and enter the cafe, holding hands and  
smiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a person stop beside her. She tunred with a  
smile, thinking that it was Inuyasha. But what she saw, took the smile off her face. It wasn't  
Inuyasha. It was... (A/N: I'm going to be mean. XD )

Kagome felt as if she were looking into a mirror, with a few slight differences: Kagome's eyes  
were bluish-grey, while the other girl had brown eyes; the other girl had straight,dark brown  
hair and a colder expression on her face, while Kagome had a friendly expression and raven,  
wavy hair that framed her face.But they still looked about the same. (A/N: Get an idea now )

Kagome's eye widened slightly at the sudden realization of who this new comer was. It was...  
Kikyo. She was latched onto the arm of a man. Not very great looking. His hair was wavy and  
greasy looking. His red eyes held coldness and hatres. His expression one one that would make  
a chill go down anyone's spine. Our absolutely favorite character, Naraku.(A/N: Of course,  
Kagome nor Inuyasha know that he is the one trying to kill Kagome... Shhh... Don't tell them.  
Read on...)

Kikyo looked at Kagome and gasped lightly. Then she narrowed her eyes at her. Kagome  
mentally rolled her eyes at Kikyo, not wanting to start anything with the man she was with.  
Kikyo said," What are **you** doing here?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said," I'm here for a late lunch with a friend. Not that it's  
any of your concern."

Naraku looked at Kagome and a sly grin found its way onto his face. Kagome held back a  
shudder and wished they went away before Inu came back. She didn't want to be in the  
middle of a "lover's quirrel".

"If you're having lunch, where is the food?" Kikyo said with a hint of amusement.

Kagome had not thought of that. She said out of reflexes," My friend has gone get it." She  
shrugged her shoulders. She turned away from the 'couple' and continued watching other  
people, silently fuming in her head.

Kikyo continued looking at Kagome for a few second and said," Why hasn't she come back  
yet?"

Kagome sighed, realizing Kikyo wasn't going to leave. " Why does it matter to you? It's not  
**sh****e** is going to want you here. **She** probably sees us 'talking' and wants to stay out of it in the  
first place.

Inu left Kagome to go get their orders while Kagome found them a table. He walked up to the  
register and ordered Kagome's cappacino and cake and ordered himself a mocha latte and a  
peice os coffee cake. (A/N: Soooooooo Goooooood) He paid for the order and waited as the  
person gathered their items. While he waited, a familiar scent caught his attention. He looked  
around, trying to find the source and spotted it next to Kagome. He saw her smile and turn around  
just as the person stopped next to her. '_Probably thinking it's me_.' he thought to himself. He saw  
her smile drop and a look of annoyance and fear flash across her face. He turned back around to  
the counter to get the items and walked over to another table, still able to see Kagome and what  
was going on. He watched them talk and Kagome start to get angry and wondered about her  
patience. He started eating eating his cake and drinking his latte while Kagome and Kikyo shared  
a few 'words'.

Kikoy was fed up with the way Kagome was acting, even if it was a nice, cool, calm way.  
"Bitch, you're here with Inuyasha aren't you?" Kikyo peered down at her from standing above while  
Kagome tried to keep calm.

Kaogme looked up and cooly said," And if I were, where is he? With **me**."

Kikyo huffed and turned to Naraku," Come on. Let's get out of here." Naraku nodded and, with one  
last look at Kagome, left with Kikyo.

Kagome sighed with relief when they left the cafe. She was glad Inu hadn't come up in the middle of  
the conversation. She lokoed around to try to find him, but to no avail. She sighed and tunred around  
in her chair, only to come face to... ummm... stomach to someone. Her eyes shifted upward and  
she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Inuyasha was standing right in front of her with her  
cappacino and cake. She looked at him with pleading eyes as he sat down with a questioning look on  
his face. "What was Kikyo doing here?"

Kagome said," No answers until I get my food." She crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

Inu rolled his eyes and pushed the cake and drink in front of her. Kagome looked at it with excitement  
and said," Didn't say, but she was mad at me for no reason. She was with someone else, too. Don't  
know him, described him later. Wanted you I think, but I beat around the bush." She gave a triumphant  
smile and lightly beat her fist on her chest. She then attacked the delicious Angel Food cake and inhaled  
the cappacino furosiouly. Inu watched her with eyes wide with amazement, thinking that at any second  
she would choke. Kagome paused for a second to take a deep breath, then continue on her massacre  
of the food. She lifted her eyes up to look at Inu, by his expression slowed down eating. She ate the  
last bite of cake and swallowed the mouthful of cappacino before respectfully wiping her mouth of  
crumbs and froth line. She took another breath and smiled at Inu. (A/N:She seems to be doing that alot o.O)

Inu looked back with the same expression continued. He finally blinked before saying, "How can you  
do that? I thought Sango and I was were the only two patrons who could do that!"

Kagome blushed lightly and said," Well, I was picked on as a young child. I bascially learned ways to  
avoid the bullying. Being able to eat super fast helped a lot."

Inu solemly nodded his head, wondering how such a beautiflu girl could have been picked on. '_Wait,  
__beautiful? What the hell am I thinking?_' He started a battle with his feelings about liking and disliking  
Kagome.

They sat for two hours, doing nothing but talking. Inu pushed the small internal battle back, and  
saught to figure out himself what he felt for this young girl sitting in front of him. As she talked, he  
listened with an intent ear, keen on keeping every word, phrase, and conversation stored in his mind.  
He started to compare Kagome to Kikyo, but he stopped himself. He wasn't going to live in the past.  
Doing so wouldn't let him move on in the future. This girl seemed different to him. Like Sango. Sango  
is physically stronger than any girl he had ever met. Kikyo had strong spiritual power, but it wasn't pure.  
Kagome's spiritual power was the most pure any one could ever have. He wondered if she even knew  
she had any spiritual energy. And Kagome's scent. It lulled him into a trance. He could fall asleep just  
breathing it in. He knew for a fact that he liked this girl. But, he didn't know if she liked him as well.  
Sure, she would get nervous around him sometimes, but that could mean anything.

Kagome looked at him with concern. He had been staring at her with the same expression for a while.  
She would waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out. He jumped and blinked dumbly at her.  
Kagome just smiled and looked at her watch. She looked back at him with wide eyes," We've been  
her for about two and a half hours. We need to go." She stood up and gathered her thing. Inu nooded  
his head and stood up after her, then walked with her as she threw away her trash. They walked out of  
the door together and got into Inu's car. Inu hesitatedbefore starting the car. He had made up his mind  
whether or not to ask her to be his girlfriend. He hadn't know her, but he felt he knew enough to ask  
her out. He could feel her looking at him, could sense her concern. Inu turned to look at her with a serious  
look upon his face.

"Kagome," Inu started feeling slightly nervous. '_This is the first time I've ever nervous about asking a  
__girl to be my girlfriend._'

"Yes, Inu?" Kagome asked lightly.

Inu flet a light blush come about his cheeks. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome's eyes widened and a heavy blush crossed her features. '_I can't believe he wants me to go  
__out with him. What should I do?_' She frantically searched her head for the answer.

Inu's anxiety grew with every passing minute. He couldn't take the silence. '_Maybe she doesn't like  
__me. Maybe being a half demon scares her._' He mentallysighed and turned his head away from her.  
He stared out the front window and audibly sighed again. "Kagome.."

"Yes!" Kagome said rushedly.

Inu looked at Kagome with caonfusion written all over his face.

Kagome had opened her mouth to give her answer just as Inu said her name. "Yea," she said calmly," I will  
be your girlfriend." She smiled brightly at him.

Inu blinked his eyes a few times, letting the answer sink into his mind. '_She said 'yes'. She's going to  
__be my girlfreind!'_ He smiled at her and felt his felt start to beat faster just looking at her smile.

Sango was sitting on the steps of the porch, waiting for Kaomge and Inuyasha. She sighed for  
the upteenth time in an hour. 'They've been gone for two hours. Maybe I should call them back.'  
She was about to pull her cell phone out of her pocket when Miroku opened the door behind her.  
She turned around to look at him with worry in her eyes.

Miroku gave her a samll, reassuring smile and said," Don't worry, Sango. I'm sure they'er fine."

Sango looked back out at the road, doubt in her mind. ' I'm sure he's right. I mean, Inu, no matter  
how much he despises her, won't let a girl get hurt.' She looked back at Miroku and nodded her head.  
Miroku offered her a helping hand and she gladly took it, before slapping him one good time as he  
groped her. She stomped back inside the house, steaming, while Miroku stood, shocked. He slowly  
started walking in when he heard a car pulling into the driveway, snapping him out of his daydream.  
He looked back then heaved a deep breath when he saw Inu's car with Kagome in the front passenger's  
seat.

Inu saw Miroku standing on the porch. He heaved a sigh then loko at Kagome. "Well, we get to face the  
wrath of Sango for leaving her here with Miro for over two hours."

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Do they live here with you?" She turned to look at him, curiosity  
streaming through her eyes.

Inu smiled at her and replied," Yeah, We're house mates. Sessy and I pulled some money together and  
bought this land. We had this house built from scratch. There are ten rooms. A few rooms are used for  
storage; stuff for the insturments, other instruments, etc. We built one room especially for parties or get  
togethers. It has board games," Inu got out of the car with Kagome in toll behind him," and game systems  
with any gane you could think of. Steros with drfferent genres of music, including my personal favorite:  
metal." He gave her a wink then got his guitar from the back seat. All Kagome could do was smile and  
wonder what the rest of the day would bring.

A/N: Ok guys... How was it? Please review.

Next time: What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha face Sango? What will Sango do?  
And what will happen when Kagome goes home to face her mom?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It seems to me that my story isn't going anywhere.. I'm just writing with a bunch of FLUFF! I have an idea of what I want, but it doesn't seem right to me right now... Oh, well... I'll figure this story out.

Shout-outs:

Hououza- I liked that review. It was funny. Something to lift the spirit. Thanks. I love your reviews.

Last time:

Inu smiled at her and replied," Yeah, We're house mates. Sessy and I pulled some money together and bought this land. We had this house built from scratch. There are ten rooms. A few rooms are used for storage; stuff for the instruments, other instruments, etc. We built one room especially for parties or get together's. It has board games," Inu got out of the car with Kagome in toll behind him," and game systems with any game you could think of. Stereos with different genres of music, including my personal favorite: metal." He gave her a wink then got his guitar from the back seat. All Kagome could do was smile and wonder what the rest of the day would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14  
Record Straight

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into his house, guitar in hand, both lost in thought.. Miroku was chatting away, oblivious to the inattention given to him. Inu rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and continued to indulge himself in his daydreams. 'Kagome and I almost kissed; we spent two hours just talking in a small cafe, we work well together with music. We listen to each other. What more could a guy want?..' he paused for a moment,' No, I can deal without that for a while.'

Kagome, her daydreams bringing a blush to her cheeks, blissfully accepted any and all images flashing and playing in her mind, until Inu decided to interrupt them. "Do you want me to show you around more? Last time you were here, you never went past the kitchen or practice room." Kagome nodded her head with a bashful smile.

Inu returned a smile and began to move throughout the house, starting with the living room. The downstairs consisted of three full bathrooms, the living room, the kitchen with walk in dining room, and three small guestrooms. Walking up the stairs to go to the second level, Inu slipped his hand into Kagome's and entwined his fingers with hers. Kagome blushed heavily but continued to hold his hand. The second story had four medium sized bedrooms, each with a bathroom connected and walk-in closet, several hallway closets, and two full bathrooms. (A/N: You know, so guests can still go to the bathroom if the downstairs bathrooms were occupied without having to go into a bedroom.) Inu showed Kagome where Sango's room was, where Miroku's room was, and the game room, which had every game system and video system imaginable: X-Box, PS2, Nintendo-64, DVD player, VCR, even their own little theatre with movie reel. Kagome looked around and noticed several bookshelves, used to shelf movies and games. She looked at a few games and kept a mental note of which she would like to try out.

Inu took her along to the third level, which had his room, Sesshy's room, and an extra guestroom. Inu smiled at her curiosity and love for the well decorated room that he so enjoyed staying. Silver-metallic paint glimmered on the walls, a strip of red for the trim, along with a few symbols written in Japanese. All the doors and frames were painted black, a silver doorknob accompanied the silver paint. Inu had a 5-disk changing CD player, with built-in radio and AM/FM radio, sitting on a shelf attached to the wall. Below was many CD carrying cases, stuffed to the max with bought and burnt CDs. Plasma screen t.v. sat atop a curio cabinet; the cabinet filled with many knick-knacks collected over the years. Beside the t.v. sat a DVD player with a stack of movies placed on top.

A large, rusty sword hung on the wall above the head of the bed, still inside its sheath. Kagome looked at it with a grave interest. Something about the sword made Kagome want to touch it. Inu glanced at Kagome and noticed that she was looking intently at the sword. "Its name is Tetsuaiga." Kagome turned to look at him, ready for whatever story her was going to tell. "It's been in my family for thousands of years. My father passed it down to me when he died. Sesshomaru kept it put up until I was old enough to keep from hurting myself." Inu looked at the sword with an immense amount of pride.

Kagome squeezed his hand lightly. A clock on the bedside table read 3:10 p.m. and she sighed, lowering her head, knowing that she would have to go home and apologize to her mother for yelling at her, then leaving without a word as to where she was going or when she would be back.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inu asked worriedly.

Kagome nodded and looked at him, a fake smile plastered on her angelic face. Inu raised an eyebrow and asked. " Are you sure? You're not lying, are you? You know I can tell when you are, you know."

Kagome blushed lightly and said, "I just don't want to go home. I said earlier that my mom and I had an argument. I left with you and now we're here. I haven't talked to her all day."

Inu looked seriously into Kagome's eyes. "Do you want to call her, or stay the night here? You can have your pick of room. Speaking of which, I have an idea. Pick any room you want, decorate it, and when you need or want to stay, you'll have a room ready and waiting."

Kagome nodded and smiled brilliantly then said immediately, "I want the one next to this one."

Inu chuckled lightly and said, "Ok. It's yours." He looked deeply into her eyes and placed one hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. He slowly started closing the space between them, continuing to look her in the eyes. Their lips were just centimeters apart when the bedroom door swung open with such force that if there had been no door stopper, the doorknob would have left a crater in the wall. "DAMNIT!" Inu straightened up with an annoyed/angered look on his face, his arms tensed by his side with his hands balled into fists. He looked at the intruder with the intent of murder written in his eyes.

Sango gave Inu a 'do-not-touch-her' look and demanded, "Where have you been, Inuyasha?" Then with a sweet and innocent tone and look, she said, "Hi, Kagome. How are you?"

Inu narrowed his eyes and replied, "Why does it matter where I was? You and Miroku are still alive!"

Sango gave a sarcastic 'Ha' then said, "Yeah, after him groping me about fifty times and just as many slaps on his face."

Inu sighed and ran his hand through his hair, careful of the claws. "Look, Sango, I went to the park to work on some tunes. Ok?"

Sango lowered her anger level, but still harshly replied, "You still should have said something about where you were going."

Inu sighed again and looked down to the floor. 'Kagome and I just get together and yet, I cannot even kiss her. A simple kiss!'

Kagome looked back and forth between the two figures passing words to each other. She felt left out, like she didn't belong. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave Inu behind, so she stayed. 'Maybe Sango will leave soon,' she thought hopefully.

Sango sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm going to leave now. Next time, leave a note or something. Some people in this house DO worry about their friends." She left and quietly closed the bedroom door.

Inu groaned and collapsed onto his bed. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down beside Inu, looking down at him with sympathy. Inu grabbed her hand and said, "She's right. Some people do care about me. I do this shit all the time. Please don't get angry if I do it to you."

Kagome smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. Then, letting go slowly, she stood up and walked over to the curio, looking at the DVD cases. Inu put his hands behind his head and watched her. Kagome pulled a DVD out from the stack and turned around to face Inu, holding the DVD up and a pout on her face. Inu nodded and said, "Do you want some popcorn or something to drink?"

Kagome said," I don't really like popcorn, but I'll eat some if you make it, and if you don't mind, a drink would be nice."

Inu smiled at her politeness and nodded while standing. Kagome moved over to the other side of the curio. Inu slowly stalked up to her, reached around her to get something and bring it back around for her to see. He smiled as she realized it was popcorn he had brung around. She chuckled lightly at his playfulness. Inu slowly turned around and walked over to one of the nightstands beside the bed. He knelt down and opened a door to reveal a mini-microwave, sitting atop a mini refrigerator. Putting the popcorn in the microwave, Inuyasha opened the mini refrigerator door and grabbed a Pepsi. He turned to look at Kagome and asked, "I have Pepsi, Mt. Dew, and Coca-Cola."

Kagome smiled and said, "Pepsi, please." Inu turned back to get another Pepsi while Kagome sat down at the end of the bed.

"Have you seen that movie before?" Inu asked as he spun around to face Kagome.

Kagome turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you kidding? The Fifth Element is my favorite movie. I love it."

Inu sat on the side of the bed and rolled over to the other side, his side, with drinks still in his hand. He looked at her with a sheepish smile and placed the drinks on coasters, then picked up the DVD player remote and pressed play. When Kagome looked at him, he patted the space beside him.

The microwave signaled the end of the heating period. Kagome walked over to the microwave and removed the bag, careful of the steam, then crawled over the to sit beside Inuyasha and settled herself comfortably. Inu placed his arm around Kagome and snuggled up to her. Kagome laid the popcorn between, picked a few pieces from the bag, and popped them in her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango paced impatiently while Miroku sat quietly, reading a book and listening to Sango's consistent babbling, at the barstool under the island in the kitchen. "They've been up there for almost 2 hours! What could they be doing?"

Miroku chuckled lightly and said, "My dear Sango, there's many things that they could be doing," Sango gave Miroku a death glare, which he saw from the corner of his eye, then added, "but I believe they are watching a movie." He put his book down and looked at Sango completely. "I was going to ask Inuyasha a question, but when I got to the bedroom door, I heard what sounded like a movie, and deep conversation about the movie."

Sango sighed and sat down in the barstool next to Miroku. "I just get worried. I mean, Kagome is an innocent young girl. We both know how Inuyasha get. I just don't want to see Kagome be hurt by Inuyasha… Especially with her mother being our record dealer. That and she's like the younger sister I never had."

Miroku laughed haughtily and said, "Sango, you worry too much."

Sango lightly punched Miroku on the shoulder and said, "Well, at least somebody around here does."

"You're not the only one, Sango." A deep, clam, spine tingling voice sounded from the door of the kitchen.

Sango and Miroku turned around and almost died of a heart attack. The owner of the voice was Sesshomaru. His girlfriend, Rin, stood slightly behind him. "Sesshy, you worry?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and said, "Of course I do. I just don't let anyone know about it."

"Yeah, no kidding." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Hentai." Sesshomaru said in a dangerously low voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the bed, facing each other, and talked about any and everything that came to mind. Inu found Kagome's ticklish spot and continue to torture her. Kagome, laughing hard with tears in her eyes, got the hiccups. They had to stop playing for a while, but continued to talk. When Kagome looked at the clock again, her mood quickly diminished. Inu frowned and said, "Kagome, you don't have to go home. You can stay here."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "I know, but if I don't, my mom will get angry."

Inu said, "You're old enough to take care of yourself."

Kagome heaved a sigh and said, " I know, Inu, but I think I need to go home. I don't want my mom to distrust me."

Inu nodded and kissed her lightly on her forehead while wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "Ok, Kagome. I'll take you home. Just remember, if you need me, I'm here. Sango's here, too. She'll help you out whenever you need it." Kagome nodded against his chest and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

The two walked out of the room and to the kitchen where the rest of the house guests were. Miroku greeted Kagome with a warm smile, down on one knee and her hand is his. "My Lady Kagome, would you do me the honor of…"

Before he had time to finish his infamous pick-up line, Inuyasha had hit him on the head with his fist, knocking him unconscious. Inu crossed his arms a humphed, looking down with a sneer. "Watch it, hentai. You touch her and I'll rip your hands off."

Miroku just continued to lie on the floor with a bruise forming on his head.

Kagome said her goodbyes to the group and left with Inuyasha. The ride to the Higurashi Shrine was quiet with both passengers lost in thoughts. When Inuyasha stopped the car in front of the long flight of stairs, he looked at Kagome caringly. "If you need me," he reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a pen and piece of paper, then wrote something down, "this is my home and cell number. My cell is always on. I wrote Sango's number on there, too. Just in case you need a female to talk to." He gave her a wink and handed the paper to Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Kagome opened the car door and put one leg out the door before hesitating. She looked at Inu once more, leaned over and gave him a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. " I really enjoyed being with you today." She smiled sweetly and got out of the car, closing the door softly, but securely.

Inuyasha sighed and put his head on the steering wheel. He stayed for a few minutes, trying to calm his racing heart and flushed face, before he slowly drove off.

----------------------------------------

Kagome timidly walked through the door to her house, looking around nervously before continuing into the house. She heard water running and banging coming from inside the kitchen. She walked towards the sound and looked around the corner of the doorway. She paused, still hidden from the view of the occupants. Her mother stood at the sink washing dishes while Scott, her mother's new "boyfriend", stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome blinked back tears and tried to steady her breath while pushing back memories of her parents together. When she was confident that she looked decent enough for her mother not to worry, she took one last breath and entered the kitchen, clearing her throat to gain the attention of her mother and Scott. Kagome's mother looked at her, worry, pain and anger filled her eyes. Kagome mentally flinched. She found it hard to look her mother directly in the eye. Scott gave Kagome's mother a light kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room past Kagome. Kagome kept her eyes in front of her, never taking a second glance at Scott as he passed by. Kagome's mother continued to wash the dishes, not once looking back at her daughter. Kagome sighed and said quietly, "I know I overreacted this morning," she paused to watch her mother, "but what would you have done in my shoes?"

Kagome's mother turned around slowly while drying her hand on a dish towel. "Kagome, I'm not upset at your outburst this morning about the news. What I **AM** upset about is the fact that you never called. Not once while you were out did you call to tell me where you were at or when you would be home. You've been gone since six-thirty this morning and it's almost five-thirty now."

Kagome nodded her head, knowing her mother, like all sad, worried, frustrated mothers, would give her one of the biggest guilt trips of her life. She wished that she was still with Inuyasha, watching movies, singing songs while playing the guitar, having a good time. She let her mind go free, her mother still talking to her.

"Kagome, why did you react the way you did with Scott?" Her mother asked seriously.

Kagome just looked at her mother. 'Why DID I act like that? Was I jealous? Was I hurt?'

"I don't know, Mom." She replied softly, but seriously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oOOoo… A cliffy… Wonder what happens next. You'll just have to wait and find out. Sorry for the long awaited update. School's finally out, but I'm still lazy. LoL… Anyway. I promise to update as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

"Weasle"- Thank you so much for the review. You really made my day. here's your chapter. Hope you liked it.

Please review. Flames are accepted as long as they aren't too harsh.

Ja ne,

Sam

Next time: Inu and Kagome meet up with the rest of the group. What's this? A gig? Finally. A chance for Kagome to show off her talented voice. But what happens on stage?

Stay tuned… LoL (Don't you just hate me?)


End file.
